Love Between Two Worlds
by Augusta Moonlight
Summary: Will a thief and a cop find love within each other.  Or will their worlds keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Love Between Two Worlds.

Chapter One

**AN: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic. The idea just pop into my head so I thought it would make a good story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Your reviews will always be welcomed.**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing well beside the idea of the story. Everything else belongs to her.

In a glass box on a velvet cushion sat a deep sapphire gem, the small light that leak from the window made the gem glisten as it was the ocean itself. The onlooker woo and sighed at the sight before them. Only one onlooker tinted her head at the gem, a playful smirk on her red color lips. Her chocolate eyes focused on the perfection that sat inches away from her. She moved gracefully toward it as if she was a jungle cat seeking out her prey. When she was near enough she stared at the reflection of the sapphire gem. Her eyes locked on the way it glisten up at her as if calling her. She gently reach up letting her pale hand fall on the glass. She lean close enough to make it seem as if she was inspecting it further. Then she whispered lowly "Don't worry my sweet, I'll be back for you"

Then she turned on her heel boot and sway away from the gem. Turning enough to smirk at the gem. As she walk out of the museum into the chilly November air, her mind reeling with a plan to make that gem hers.

-That night-

A cluster filled desk with reports that needed to be read. Walls filled with pictures and sticky notes. A dim light did nothing for the person trying to read the paper in his hand. His eyes were beginning to blur as he grew tired of fighting sleep. He placed the paper on the desk and lean back as comfortable as he could in the chair. Throwing his head back letting his eyes closed and letting his breathing relax. Just when he could feel sleep surround him a vibration ran through his body. He groan under his breathe before reaching down and peeking at the pager. His emerald eyes shot up when the door open to reveal his partner who happen to also be his best friend standing there. He sighed as he lifted himself up running his elegant finger through his messy locks of bronze color hair. He pulled his brown jacket around him as his partner chuckled and said

"Time to be cops"

He let his brilliant emerald eyes narrow at his friends warm blues before stalking off. Yes, time to be cops for another theft.

-At the museum-

When will they ever learn? You don't leave the night shift to the old retired cop. Alas they never learned their lesson and they wonder why things were stolen in the first place. She step over the fallen cop body and went to the glass box. It was well-equip but nothing she couldn't handle. She saw it had heat sensors so she pulled out a light that will raise the heat level ridicules high. They would shut down the system as to preserve the gem and come find out what was going on. When the small sound rang out she knew they had turned off the system. She only had minutes before she could break through the glass. She pulled out a mixture of two liquids that melt the glass away. There she pull a small arm like device pulling the gem out. She pocket it pulling out a blue rose and placing it inside the box. Then she took off quickly into the dark corridors of the back way. She ran hearing her light footstep echo loudly around the walls but her blood was racing that she ran until she saw the back door. She pulled it open, letting the light wind blow around her. She step outside about to head to where she park her getaway car. When a strong velvet voice ran out.

"STOP! HANDS IN THE AIR!"

She twirled letting her black wig turn with her, her chocolate eyes locked with strong intense filled emerald green eyes. She let a small lady like smile grace her features but she did not move towards or away from him.

When he arrived he knew who handy work this was. The blue rose thief! The man was good making clean robbery and outstanding escapes. This was the man that been making him lose sleep. When he yelled for Jasper to go to the front and inspect the damage he went through the back. When he saw a looming figure turned to run. He yelled stop only to look into a rare violet color eyes. He narrow his eyes at person as he took careful strides toward what to appear to be a petite women. Her black hair flew in the wind as her rose scent flooded his senses. Just as he was inches away from the women, bright light filled his vision. He let out a damn and looked down to shield himself. He automatically reached out toward the women but he grasped air. He barely made out her jumping on a sleek black car and screeching of tires as it took off. He blink to make his vision return to normal. He grumble under his breathe but he couldn't hide the fact that the blue rose thief was a women and not a man. As he walked away back to his partner who was staring at the glass case. There in the middle where a gem once sat was a prefect blue rose. It seem to giggle lightly as if mocking him, he growled lowly. He would catch her if that was the last thing he ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone, hope you all enjoy Chapter one. Here is Chapter two, the last chapter was done with two points of view. I decided for this chapter to only be one person view. That way we can get more of a feeling for both characters. Take a wild guess who this person is? LOL Anyway Enjoy.**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: All character belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but the idea.

The sun leaking through the open window, and fell on a sleeping figure. The girl turned toward the sunlight as the ray kissed her pale skin. She snuggled deeper into her white cotton sheets and curled into a ball. Only to have a awful sound surround the silent room. She threw her pillow over her head and let out a sigh. Why? Didn't she deserve some extra hours of sleep? As the alarm keep ringing and only seem to be getting louder. She threw her pillow away from face and narrow her eyes at the alarm before shutting the stupid loud noisemaker off. She threw her long legs over the side of the bed and pick up her robe and placed it around her. She turn to look at her bed longingly, but she knew she couldn't go back to sleep. As she open the door of her room, she was assault with the smell of coffee. She walked blindly to the kitchen and smiled. As she pick up a mug and filled it to the brim and inhale the smell. As she was to take a sip, when a low chuckle was heard. She didn't bother even turning and said grumpily

"Yes?"

"So how did the go last night?" The light airy voice asked.

She rolled her eyes and took a long sip before turning and meeting her sister black eyes. They twinkled with mischief and amusement as they stared into her own chocolate ones. She lean against the counter and replied

"As if you don't know"

"Oh! But I think I would enjoy it more if I hear it from you"

She sighed and really wonder why in the world she decided moving in with her big sister was ever a good idea.

"That it was a good thing you came along, because without you I would have gotten caught. I should know by now that you know best and I should never doubt you."

A light tinkle of laughter left her sister who seem to find her sarcasm funny. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away but her sister stop her and said.

"Don't forget, we visiting mom and daddy today…so get dress. Outfit on your bed!"

"I know, and thanks because it obvious I can't dress myself"

Her sister light chuckle was all she heard as she walked away back to her room. She finished her cup of coffee on the way before going to the bathroom. She shower quickly and went to her bed to find a pair of skinny dark wash jeans and a deep purple sweater. She dressed quickly before looking at the shoes which were a choice between on a pair black pep toe pumps or black boots. She went for the later choose, she did not need to falling all over herself. She brushed her hair and letting it fly in its natural curls. As she finished she went to her night table and look inside the drawer. There was a black velvet pouch, she giggled before placing it in her pocket and walking out. As she walked down stair and saw that her sister was still not there. She rolled her eyes, the girl could take forever. Just then the doorbell rang so she went to open the door to reveal a tall bulky man with curly dark brown hair and bright hazels.

She smiled as he lean down and embraced her warmly as he said

"How my little sister today? You had a big night yesterday"

She must have given him a confused look because he turned to pulled out a newspaper article in his pocket. There in big bold letter was the title "The Blue Rose Thief Strikes Again!" She let out a giggle just her sister pop up beside her dressed in dark grey sweater dress and heeled black ankle boots and said

"What did I miss?"

The man chuckled and said

"Look at the headline Alice"

She turned and gave it to her and Alice broke into laughter and said

"Look Emmett we're in the presence of a famous person"

Alice and Emmett broke into laughter as the she scowl at them. As they all walked outside and got into the big dark grey truck before driving off. Their parents Charlie and Renee Swan lived outside the city. They had grown tired of the hustle and bustle of the city and decided to move to the country side. As she stared out the window as her sibling chatter happily in the front. She watched amazed as the tall building began to fade into nothing but tree lines. As the drove past some houses only to make a sharp turn to a white mansion that was quaintly hidden by big thick trees. As they park they all jump out and went to the door. It sprang open to reveal their mother. Renee Swan had long black hair and sparkling hazels. She embraced each one of them before saying

"Hi babies, oh! How I miss you all. Emmett and Bella your father wants to see you. Alice come to the kitchen to get the coffee and pastry ready"

As they followed their mother instruction and split into two different directions. She and Emmett turn to the office door of their father, Charlie Swan. Their father put down the newspaper and said

"There they are, my protégées"

They smiled and hugged him before he turned his chocolate eyes to them and said

"I was just reading about you Bella"

The heat of her blush filter into her cheeks as she pull out the black velvet pouch and gave it to him. He pulled out the sapphire gem and looked at her and said

"Well done dear"

"I learn from the best, Black Rose"

He lean back and chuckled and said

"Em, what about you? Any gigs line up?"

"Yeah, in Atlantic City next week…there a big shipment of priceless antiques coming in"

"Need back up son?"

"Naw, I'll handle it"

He nodded as he looked at his children and said

"I'm proud of you two, I never thought I would see my children become so great"

With that he stood up and they follow him to the sitting room where Alice was on her phone setting up a meeting. Their mother placing the tray of coffee on the coffee table. As they all sat down and began chatting among themselves, her mind began wondering.

Her childhood was not like most childhoods. She remember being the new girl in school a lot but she never question it. She saw her parent act normal during the day but at night her father changed. He would dress in dark clothes and leave only to return in the early morning hours. He was excited and talking to her mother happily. Other night he would disappear down to the basement of whatever house they lived in, and one day she stuck down there to watch. There happen to be tons off string and other equipment. Her father moving easily through the string and obstacles she was sure he would stumble on. When her brother turned 16, he began to train as well. Then when Alice turned 16 she was to start training but she refused. She had a talent for business and knew how to get her way. She went off to college and got a business and art degree. She knew how much a item cost and how to make the best deal possible, so their father could leave behind the back door deals. When it was her turn she decided to join her father. She wanted to become part of the secret. She loved her trainings and never regret her "career choice." She loved this unknown life. The life where anything could become hers just because she wanted it. This life was not conventional but who cared, she wasn't a conventional person to begin with.

As she stared at her brother and father talking about strategy and listen to her sister and mother talk about a shopping trip. She lean back and mentally giggle on the outside her along with her family look ordinary. They were anything but, because they were a family of thieves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone, well here another update. Well last chapter was about Bella. So good job to all that guessed right. LOL. Now this chapter will be more involved with the other star of the story. Let take a look into this tall handsome stranger view. Enjoy. **

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: All character belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but the story idea.

A frustrated sigh left his lips as he stared at the useless report in front of him. How in the world was this possible? No one could tell him a damn useful thing. Why in the hell were they working for him? He threw the paper on his desk and threw his head back trying in find some relief from the stress that was constantly floating around him. He closed his eyes and began to rub his temple. That happen to be a bad idea. All he wanted was to calm down, but whenever he decided to close his eyes. Her rare violet eyes were all he saw. Those eyes that stared at him, mocking him for the incompetence of himself and his team. They couldn't find anything about her. Whoever she was had no record, no relative in jail that was willing to talk, not a single match. Even his informant in the black market didn't know who she was. He ran his hand through his hair before closing his eyes again, he needed a new plan.

"Edward?"

He turned at the voice and his emerald eyes burn at the person who dare interrupt him. His voice came out harsh as he snapped.

"What?"

The girl that stood in front of the door flinched back and pressed the folder in her hands closer to her chest. She swallow before replying quickly

"The captain wants to see you"

"Thanks Angela"

The girl nodded and hurried away. Edward stared after her before guilt course itself through his body. She didn't deserve for him to snapped at her, it wasn't her fault. As he got up and stalked to the door. He meet his partner, Jasper Whitlock, at the elevator door. Jasper was the most trusted partner that he ever had. Jasper dealt with his constant mood swings and never question the moves he decided to do. When Jasper always calm blue eyes meet his annoyed ones, he smirked.

"How it going Cullen?"

"Shut it Whitlock"

He was not in the mood for Jasper's apparent playful mood. When the elevator arrived they piled in and he lean against the wall. The elevator rode up to the top floor as Jasper turned toward him and said

"Why do you think the Captain wants to see us?"

"How in the hell do I know, he just want to see us"

Jasper eyes looked at him and as if he could read his mood because he didn't respond with a usual smart comment. They both remained silent until the elevator stop before they began to the walk to their captain office. When they enter their captain grey eyes stared at them and threw the newspaper article on the desk. Those grey eyes seem to be asking silent questions but neither of them knew how to answer. He lean against the chair while crossing his arms. No one said anything only staring at each other, an awkward silence slowly filter itself into the room . Finally their captain spoke in a low and condescending voice.

"Well gentlemen, I hope you have good news for me"

"No sir, we coming up blank. However our men are working hard on the case" They both replied as if that explanation made anything better.

The captain nodded his head absent minded before saying

"Then I suggest you get moving gentlemen, especially you Edward Cullen…this is your division" The voice was hard but that only fueled his growing anger. He bit his tongue as not to give the captain the tongue lashing he deserved. He let his head fall into a nod before walking out. He could feel Jasper following him but he wanted to be alone. So he headed for the stairs and stared walking quickly. As he raced down the stairs until he return to his office. He slam the door behind him and let out a growl before mumbling

"Who in the hell does that man think he is? I working on the damn case…who are you blue rose thief?"

He walked to his desk and look at the clock. It was 5:30 and that made an alarm in his head go off. Oh no! That dinner with his parents, oh is mom was going to kill him. He grab his jacket quickly before locked his door and rushing out to his silver Volvo. He jump in and sped away to his parents house. When he arrived he ran to the door before jamming his key in the hole and pushing the door. When he walk in the hallway his father, Carlisle Cullen was sitting there watching the evening news. His father bright blues eyes lighten up as they fell on him. He walked up to him before saying

"What up pop?"

"You just missed your mother rant. I suggest you go in there and give her a kiss or she might continue all night"

He gave a laugh before following the smell of baking chicken to the kitchen. His mother stood there in the marble room stirring something in a pot. As if she sensed him, she looked up and her own emerald eyes meet his. Her eyes narrow and she held up a spoon that will filled with mashed potatoes to his face before saying.

"Listen here, Edward Cullen, I know you have a hard job. However, you family needs your attention the same way that job does. So next time I tell you to be here, I expect you to be her on time…now come here and give me a kiss"

He couldn't help but whispered a small "yes madam" and then lean down to her small frame and kissed her cheek. She smiled before patting his cheek lovingly and said

"Dinner almost ready, go get your sister for me"

"Rose is here? I thought she was in Florida for a big case"

"Oh! Well it went to court early, so she came home for some much needed R & R"

He nodded before walking to the hallway to take the stairs to the upstairs part of the house. He looked around and couldn't help but see a lot of picture of his family. His father, Carlisle was the top doctor in New York. It was safe to say that he was disappoint that his two children decided not to follow in his footsteps, but was proud of them either way. Their mother, Esme Cullen, was always a house wife. She took care of her family with all she had. Then their was the oldest of the two siblings, Rosalie Cullen. She was a big shot attorney in New York and Florida. She work within the criminal law system. Then there was him, Edward Cullen the cop. He had worked for the NYPD, robbery division for about 4 years now.

When he arrived at the white door, he knocked and a light "come in" was heard. He pushed the door open to find his sister sitting on her bed flipping through TV channels. While he favor their mother with bronze color hair and emerald eyes, she favor their father. She had long luscious golden blond hair and icy blue eyes. She turned toward him and a smile broke on her graceful face. She got up and ran to hug him, she pulled away a little and said

"How are you little Eddie?"

"Its Edward, Rosie"

"You know how much I hate that name"

"Then don't call me Eddie"

She pushed away from him and then smack the back of his head. He fake that small hit hurt him. As she flip her hair at him before walking back to her bed and sitting down crossed leg. Her eyes looked at him curiously before saying.

"I hear you have a big robbery in your department"

"Don't remind me"

She giggled lightly before replying in a sweet voice

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out, otherwise we'll both be out of the job."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, I know"

He responded dryly, it was not cool working with your sister sometime. She handle a lot of his high profile cases when they went to court. His department seek her legal advice most of the time, but he could see that small worry leak into her eyes.

"I'm cool Rose, don't worry about me"

"I know I shouldn't be but you're my little brother…I worry"

"Like I said I catch the thief like I always do. Come on it dinner time"

She smiled up at him before turned the TV off, then linking her arms with his and they both walked down stairs to the family dining room. Their father and mother where sitting there waiting for them. As they sat down to eat, he look at his small family and a smile graced his features. He been feeling stressed and irritable all day, now with his family he felt better. They had melted everything away and had made his life a little more bearable. That all he really needed in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys, well here is Chapter 4. The last two chapters have been about Bella and Edward as individuals. I say it time for them to meet, what do you think? Enjoy.**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight.**

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but the idea

The chilly November air swam around her as she look at the museum. The tall brown building stood proudly daring anyone without permission to take a step inside, she tinted her head. Even with the cold weather some people were sitting on the cold steps enjoying a hot cup of coffee. Others were simple tourist enjoying people watching. However for her, she was more interested in the gala tonight. She looked down at the paper in her hands. The museum was setting up an exhibit for some rare Egyptians gems. Her chocolate eyes scan the area there in the distance she could make out a catering van . This was prefect she could figure out their route and escape through there. She had an idea already but first things first, she needed to inspect the merchandise. She took a slow ascend up the stone steps and enter the crowded halls. She weaved through people until arriving at the Egyptian room. The exhibit was to be open tonight for the founders and contrubitors of the museum. The area was closed off to the public but she knew the gems where there. As if she could feel them calling her, she smiled to herself. She looked around and saw a picture of the two gems, an emerald stone that even in a photograph capture a strong essences and stood proudly. The other gem a light purple one was more quiet but its timeless beauty rang from the inside out. Oh these gems were beautiful.

Her eyes twinkle at the thought, because she already knew who had a claim on these gems. That person will be her, these gems will only belong to her. As she smiled and turned on her heels. Ah! Time for the escape route to be planned. She step out of the museum and survey the area. She decided to head in the direction of the van, as she neared she pressed her back to the brick wall and walk slowly forward. She took careful steps and tried her best to stay in the shadows. When she was near enough to the corner she ease herself away from the wall and took a peek. There she saw a young women entering the building. She tinted her head and a idea already in her head. She step away completely from the wall lifted up her hood to hid her brown hair and since it was still sunny outside she slipped on some sunglasses. Then placed her hands in her pocket before walking to the girls that were standing by the van. They were whispering among themselves but she gave a light smile and said

"hey, I'm a late hire for the party tonight. I have no idea where to go"

The girls looked up at her and a strawberry blond answered

"Hey I'm Tanya, you just go through that door…." she pointed at a door that looked almost as if it didn't exist. "…then walk down the long hallway, make a right and there you see our staff director. He issue you a uniform and pass for later tonight"

"Oh thanks"

"Welcome"

With that the girls resume their chatter as she tinted her head. She turned as if to head through the door but peek over her shoulder and saw that none of the girl where paying attention to her. She moved easily away from them and into the busy streets. She removed her hood and sunglasses. Success, the idea was simple and she been to enough exhibits to know that the items are keep out of view until the big reveal. She will just have to ruin their big party, she pity these poor fools. She looked at her watched. Ah enough time to get Alice to arrange something's for her. Alice had an apartment across the museum so she will change there. She wasn't to worry, the blue rose thief always got her way.

She decided to go to the nearby coffee shop, she needed to get out of this weather. Also the coffee house was near by so she could see the museum clearly to see if anything changed before the gala. The job will have to be clean and quick. When she walked inside the warm smell flooded her senses her. This coffee house had a homey feeling to it. It usually filled with poets or college students so it remain pretty quiet and comfy inside. As she walked to the counter to where a lanky teenager stood with a bored expression on his face. She stop and look at the menu and decided for a plain coffee and mocha cupcake. As she went forward the teenager smiled at her and said

"Hi"

"Hello"

"What can I get you?"

"A plain coffee and mocha cupcake"

"Right away, I'm Jacob by the way"

She rolled her eyes but nodded her head. As she reached into her pocket to pay for her order. The lanky teen rose his hand and said

"Its on the house"

She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the secluded area. There was some worn out couches that were near a window. That was a prefect spot as she sat down and pull out her phone.

He needed caffeine now, he was stressed out again. His captain had called for a meeting that afternoon to see how each division was doing. That man was out to get him, because he wanted a full embarrassing report about what he already knew. He not only had to repeat his failure again to the captain but to his entire team of co-workers. He really hated that man! He had run out the minute he could before he lose his temper. As he walked the busy streets he decided to go into the nearest place with coffee. He open the door and look around. God! This was college hangout but he didn't feel like looking for a Starbucks. He stalked over to the counter. A lanky teen was finishing an order and placing it on the side. He called out to someone before looking at him. He sighed and said

"Coffee and…" he took a quick look at the menu of desserts "…blueberry muffin"

The teen nodded and went to get the order. As he moved to lean against the counter to wait. A girl came up to the counter with a phone in her hand. She had long shimmering dark brown hair. She placed her phone in her back pocket before throwing her hair away from her face with a simple swift motion. As she pick up the coffee and cupcake and walked back to the couch. He couldn't help but watch her as she sat down by the window. She pulled out her phone again and a smile spread on her face. That smile made her pale face light up, making her beautiful. As she typed quickly and placed it on the table before picking up her coffee cup and lifting it to her lips. However he could not see her eyes. As he ran his hand through his messy locks, he had to admit he was intrigued by her. As his order was placed in front of him and he pay. He had every intend on leaving but his feet had other ideas. They carried him to where she sat drinking and nibbling on her cupcake. He sat across from her but she didn't even look up. Her eyes were on her phone. If they were not on the phone they were looking out the window. He watched her every movement. He didn't realize he was gawking at her because finally she turned her eyes on him.

Emerald lock with Chocolate brown.

**AN: While writing this I was going to write the whole introduction phase but in the end I decided to leave it like this. So sorry for the cliff hanger…what will Bella say to Edward? You just have to check out the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Hi guys, well here comes another update. Well I guess some of you are wondering how Bella going to react towards Edward. Well here it how it went…hope you all like it. **

**Reviews are always welcome, and thanks to the ones that already have. **

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but idea

She looked out the window, the coffee cup cradle in her hands. She watched the low reddish color of the sky. The sun was setting meaning that night fall was just about to come. She loved nightfall because she could become herself again. During the day she was forced to blend in with social norms. At night she was herself and nothing got in her way. She took a sip she felt eyes fall on her. She dismissed it and continue to look out the window. Those eyes stare intensely at her, she could feel them. She dismissed it again, it was probably some guy. She had no time for stupid chatter. She took a quick peek at her phone but Alice had not responded yet. She sighed as she turned towards the window only to feel those eyes follow. THAT WAS IT! Whoever it was going to get a piece of her mind, didn't they know it was rude to stare? She turned her head sharply but only meet emerald eyes.

Her eyes widen upon meeting just intense emerald liquid eyes. They were looking at her with a soulful look. She looked down quickly but she felt it. The awful blush of hers filter in her cheeks. She threw her head to the side letting her long brown hair curtain her from the stranger calling eyes. She had never felt shy around anyone especially guys. However this man eyes seem to be seeking entrance to her soul and she couldn't allow for that. She didn't like it so she prefer to look away, but luck wasn't paying in her favor. A warm liquid velvet embraced her that she looked up as the man said

"Hello"

Before she could stop herself or dismiss him as she should of. She responded

"Hello"

A small crooked smile came to his face. Her natural talent of observation came over as she took him in. He had a strong well chiseled face. His face had that prefect straight nose and strong jaw. He had pale skin that let his emerald eyes stand out more. Then his messy locks of bronze hair feel into his eyes. He moved it quickly but she couldn't get over his hair. No one should walk around with hair like that and still look like a god. The man was beautiful to look at. Her blush further and she looked away quickly as to not embarrass herself. She bit her lip as peek up at him, his crooked smile was still there. When his liquid velvet voice said

"I'm Edward Cullen"

Her mental filter must have been broken because she responded

"Bella Swan"

When their eyes meet, he feel into those deep pools of chocolate brown. They were so warm as they stared at him. He saw how a blush had rushed into her already rosy cheeks. She was like a beautiful piece of art. Those deep eyes with that long dark brown hair that moved without effort. Her pale skin had a natural glow to it making her look an angel. The blush just made her even more beautiful. He had to speak to her, so before he could over think it he said

"Hello"

He didn't expect a respond from her but when her bell like voice said

"Hello"

He couldn't help but let a smile come to his face. He would do anything to hear that melody of a voice again. It was so soft and sweet. He needed to hear more of it

"I'm Edward Cullen"

"Bella Swan"

Bella, oh that named fit her quite well. Everything about her was beautiful so it only seem natural for her to have a name that sum everything that she was, beautiful. He smiled at her without saying anything.

Suddenly a shrill beep surrounded them harshly. Her eyes cast down as she pick up her phone and breathed out. She read quickly and tap her phone before pocketed it and getting up. He couldn't help himself as he stood up as well. It was like his movement where meant to match her own.

She couldn't believe she had done that. She actually gave this man her name. What in the hell was wrong with her? When he didn't speak and only stare at her with that dazzling crooked smile she couldn't help the blush that heated her cheeks. When her phone beep that snap them both out of the staring contest they were having. She looked down and saw Alice name blink at her. She let out a breathe of relief and tap on the text.

"_Everything a go…good luck sis! Daddy said to meet him at the house tomorrow morning, I'll see you there okay. Love you"_

Bella pocket her phone got up quickly. She forgot about the man for a moment. The plan already in her head, it was time. As she stood, he stood and look at her with question filled eyes. She looked at him for a moment, she needed to go. So she smiled at him before saying

"Nice meeting you Edward, but I must be leaving now"

"You too Bella, do you come here often?"

That question caught her off guard. Once again her mental filter seem to be turned off because she heard herself say.

"I come here once in a while"

"that good" he mumbled but she was to much in a hurry to pay much attention to him.

She turned to him quickly.

"Well have a good night Edward"

She didn't wait for his respond as she dashed out the door and into the chilly air. She moved quickly through the crowd. As she pasted the coffee house window, Edward gave her a small wave. She couldn't help but smile as she continue to move through the crowd. She walked all way to Alice apartment. It was an old building that was bought and restored into luxury apartment buildings. She walked into the lobby and headed for the elevator. When she reached the 12th floor, she step out and headed for the door at the end of the hall. When she step into the dark apartment and walk to the bedroom. All thoughts left her mind. As she look at the outfit that was laid neatly on the bed. Her eyes wonder to the night stand. There was her black wig and her contact lens box sitting beside it. She smiled as her eyes danced with mischief…it was time for blue rose to come out and play.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone, I hope your enjoying the story so far. Well I was thinking that this story needs some more action. I decided for this chapter to do exactly that. So please enjoy.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but the idea.

She looked at her reflection in the long wall mirror. Her black jean where skinny and snug. She could move around easily with them on. Her white blouse with her black vest over it was loose enough for her to feel comfortable but still an exact match to the uniform of the catering staff. Alice really knew her stuff. She raised her hair before twisting it into a prefect bun. Then she pick up the wig from the stand and placed it on her head. It was a curly blond wig this time. She smooth it over her hair and then straighten and made sure no stray hair was showing. She placed some blue contacts into her eyes. She blinked quickly so her eyes could adjust. She pick up her false ID and looked at the name Jessica Stanley.

She rolled her eyes and clip it to the jean pocket. She placed her black sweater on and look at the special hidden pockets. They were sewed on the inside and different pockets held different equipment. She pick up a pair of leather gloves, the weather was cold enough for them. She took one last look at her reflection and was satisfy with what she saw.

She slipped on a pair of black boots and left the apartment. While in the elevator she lifted her hood to hid her hair. Then went into the busy city street. The cold air swam around her but she barely felt it. Her blood was pumping and her heart seem to jump every once in a while. Butterflies filled her stomach but all that went away when she look at the museum. Her racing mind cleared and became focused and a smirk filled her face. It was time.

She walked slowly to where the rest of the staff where entering. She step into the hallway saw someone with a clip board checking off names. When it was her turn she gave her ID and said

"Jessica Stanley"

The man nodded looked at the list and check some name off. She walked into the kitchen and was given a tray that was filled with some kind of shrimp cocktail. She was ushered into the dim lit party. Her hood fell away from her hair but she didn't mind as she moved through the crowd of happily drunk people. They pay little attention to her and only reached for the food on the tray. She rolled her eyes as she moved all the way to the hall that lead to the Egyptian room. When smiled and put her tray on a table and slip into the nearby bathroom. There where some cameras in the hallway so she needed everything that could deflect attention from her. She pulled off her wig. Put in her pocket and pulled out a black wig. She secure it over her head smooth it out before removing her contacts lens from blue to violet. She needed that change so incase someone saw her they wouldn't recognize her. She slip back out looked around but no one was around. Of course they were waiting for the big reveal. To bad there wasn't going to be one.

She lean her back to the wall and slid her body down the wall until she reach the dark room. The shadow had help her and the camera where none the wiser. She might have unplug a few along the way. When she stood motionless by the entranceway, her eyes landed on the camera that was well hidden. In the dark corner making it look like nothing was there, expect for that small red light. She pressed herself to the wall and walked almost cat like until she was right under it. She pulled the plug and the camera went dead. She then walked slowly to the black curtain and slip though the small flap. She smiled as she saw the gems sitting quietly, as if waiting for her, in the glass box. She looked at the box and saw no security around it. That made her life easier so she walked closer but then she sense something. She narrow her eyes at the air. She pulled out a special spray from her pocket and spray the air. The light white mist fell like a small rainfall revealing a thin red line. She smirked at the old cheap trick. She moved as near a to the box as she could before leaning forward. She pulled out her two liquids and melt the glass away. Then she easily remove the two gems before placing two blue roses entwined by the stem into the glass box. She smirked before leaving the way she came. She decided not to change and turned to other hallways. In the end she could make out a exit sign, she ran toward it. A smile on her face…

-Police Station-

He stared at the report but wasn't really reading. Her eyes swam into his mind and soon her light smile. He was intrigued by her. She seemed shut down but that made her a mystery. That what he liked the most that she wasn't like an open book to him. He had sit there and figure her out that was something he hasn't done in a long time. As he sat there musing his pager went off. He looked down and threw his chair to side before throwing on his jacket and heading for the scene. Jasper meet him along the way, they arrived at the museum. He headed for the scene of the crime as Jasper went to talk to some panic stricken guest. When he arrived he stared with narrow eyes at the blue rose. Why was it so prefect all the time? He growled as he stared at some men standing there. He shouted

"ALRIGHT MEN, I WANT THIS ROOM SWEEP. I WANT SOME EVIDENCE THIS TIME. NO ONE LEAVES THIS ROOM UNTIL EVERYTHING HAS BEEN CHECKED. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

They nodded at his command and began to work quickly under his watchful eyes. Jasper soon join him and said no one had seen a person with that matched the description that Edward had given. He cursed under his breath but nodded his head. Soon a men came up to him with a plastic bag showing a single black hair strand. He smirked and said

"I got you now blue rose…I have you now"

She had thrown open the door as the alarms sounded. No one saw a lean dark figure leap into the nearby bushes. She pushed herself and stay well hidden under the tree's shadows. As she pushed her legs to run faster while feeling the chilly wind hit her skin. She turned to see the museum surrounded by red and blue lights, she let out a string of giggles. She pity those poor fools, they never knew she was coming. She stop on the other side of the street to see a car sitting quietly under a broken light street. She could make out her brother, Emmett, sitting there. His bulky form was moving as if he was dancing. She laughed at him before walking over to the car. She open the door and slid in. His hazel turned to her as she smiled and said

"Lets go"

He speed off into the night as the sirens went off. She peek in the rearview mirror and smirked. She bit her lip as she removed her wig and shook her hair out of her bun. She then pulled out the emerald and purple gems and smiled. They gleam up at her warmly before she placed them back in the pocket. She lean her head back and smirked to herself, she had gotten what she had come for.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: Hi guys, here is chapter seven. The last chapter was about a successful robbery from our blue rose, Bella. Now we going to see Edward getting angry about not having any leads. Things are slowly going to be revealed…and soon a relationship between the two. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but the idea to this story.

"What?"

He held the phone to his ear. He was shaking his head as he listen to Angela squeak out that the hair they found was wig hair. What the hell? He narrow his eyes and said

"What about the fingerprints that they lifted?"  
>"They match the museum director and the person who gave them the gems"<p>

"WHAT?"

He yelled loudly that he heard Angela give a light squeak but he didn't care. He slam the phone down and yelled

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW BLUE ROSE, THE DAMN LAST STRAW"

As fell on his chair and ran his hand through his hair, a frustrated sigh left his lips. Jasper walk in and said

"Hey Cullen"

"What is it Whitlock?"

"I just got a call from the lab, the hair is a fake"

"Yeah I know, I was suppose to have her by now. Damn her to the bottom pits of hell, I getting tired of this crap. She outsmarting us time and time again and we are no where near to having a damn idea who in the hell she is"

"Some cases take time"

He looked up at Jasper calm voice and stood up. He emerald eyes burned as he stared at Jasper. Before he could stop himself he began shouting on the top of his lungs.

"ANGELA"

Angela small frame appear by the doorway. Her light brown eyes wide as she said timidly

"Yes Edward?"

"I WANT MY ENTIRE TEAM IN THE CONFERNECE ROOM NOW"

She hurried away as he stalked with Jasper by his side to the conference room. In less than five minutes later his men filed in. Their eyes were wide as they looked at him. He motion angrily for them to sit. When they did, he glared at them before trying to clam his voice but to no avail.

"I'M SICK AND TRIED OF EMPTY LEADS….I WANT RESULTS NOW. I WANT EVIDENCE, REPORTS, HELL I WILL SETTLE FOR A DAMN EYEWITNESS REPORT. I WANT ANYTHING THAT CAN LINK US TO WHO IN THE HELL SHE IS…AND I WANT SOMETHING ON MY DESK IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS. OR ALL OF YOU WILL KNOW WHAT BEING OFF THE JOB MEANS"

He stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He took a step away but the door open again to reveal Jasper. He glared at him and said

"What?"

"Being hotheaded right now won't help you"

"I don't care, I want answers"

Jasper sighed as to keep his calm around him, but right now he didn't care. He took a breathe and was about to walk back inside the room. However Jasper stop him and said

"Lets go get a cup of coffee okay? You needed to calm down before you lose it again"

"Why are always trying to calm me down? I'm not ripping anyone head off"

"Yeah you are! Edward listen to yourself…you yelled at Angela for telling you what was on the god damn report. You yelling at your team whose only trying to help you…don't you get man, we working on this case just as hard as you. I know that the boss gets on you more than the rest of us but seriously if you want some work done…stop yelling like a god damn manic and just maybe it get done!"

He had never seen Jasper all fired up like that. He blinked but narrow his eyes and said

"Come on lets go then"

He stalked to the elevator with Jasper who nodded quickly. They walked outside to the bearable cold of November. As they walk without thinking to much about it headed in the direction to the coffee house.

-The coffee house-

She was standing there with her arms crossed at her chest. She was trying very hard to block Alice endless chatter. It wasn't work to her favor. That morning her father had praise her latest job. She had smiled warmly at him while he put the gems away in a hard box. That what she loved about Charlie he didn't fuss over her like Renee. She constantly fussing and asking her how it went. She loved her mother more than life itself but she was 24 for god sakes. She didn't needed to be watched constantly she was no rookie to this life. She been a professional since the age of 17 and in their world that was something. Even Emmet had some fall backs when he first started but now he was clean and untraceable. She quit her musing when she saw Alice way her hands in front of her face. She stared at her and said

"What?"

"I was asking if Daddy told you about Em"

"Um…he mention something about him needing help for a gig but said Em will talk to me later about it"

Alice bit her light pink lips and her eyes study her for a moment. It seem that she was debating about telling her or not. She narrow her eyes as she looked into her sister eyes. She knew that look, she seen it many times. As she began to shake her head and said

"No, there no way"

"Please Bell, its for our brother"

"I don't care…I'm not becoming your Bella Barbie"

"Oh! For me little sister…please"

"No, I won't go shopping Alice" she whined.

Alice sighed and said

"Look Em is going to tell you more but I can't be his date that night. I already have a date for the same event"

"Okay I understand why he needs me, and I not arguing over that. I happy to help him….I truly am. But how does this include you dragging me to some Italian boutique for a dress?"

"Well you need a gala dress"

"I have a lot of those, I go to galas all the time"

"But you need a new one"

Alice famous big doe eyes came to play. She stared at them and sighed. Oh! She lived with this women all her life and she was defenseless against those sad doe eyes and quivering lips. She hated to see her sister cry, she would do anything for her. That also included being drag around and dressed up. As Alice saw the defeat in her eyes and began to squeal. She, on the other hand, began to groan

He walked into the coffee shop his eyes dark with pent up anger and frustration. When his eyes looked toward the counter everything rushed itself away from his body. There she stood. Her arms crossed, her long flowing hair falling in waterfall curls behind her. She was sight for sore eyes. She was looking at some smaller women that was squealing. The another women bright smile made a smile come to her face. There it was the smile that could light up the room. He was walking to her quickly, he didn't even realize that he was leaving behind a curious looking Jasper behind him. When he was near to her he said

"Hello again Miss Swan"

She smiled at Alice, who was acting like a kid during Christmas morning, when she heard her name. She turned letting her hair fly behind her, that voice. Her eyes meet liquid emeralds.

Her own widen as she stared at him, it was him!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I have a few things that I needed to do. Anyway here comes chapter eight. In the last chapter Bella and Edward once again meet in the coffee shop. Lets see what happens….**

**So please enjoy**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: All character belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but story idea.

Her chocolate brown eyes stared at his warm liquid emerald. The heat of her blush filter quickly into her cheeks. She looked away quickly and mumbled a soft

"Hello Edward"

She heard him chuckle as a response, his laughter had a musical undertone to it. She smiled to herself before looking at him from under her lashes. He had a crooked smile plaster on his face. She blushed further before biting her lip gently and said

"What brings you around here, Edward?"

"I needed a cup of coffee…and this is nearer than a Starbuck"

She giggled and said

"I see"

His emerald where burning themselves into her chocolate eyes. She turned her head only to see Alice staring. She knew that look, Alice was dieing to find out who this man was. She sighed before looking up and saying

"Edward, this is my sister Alice"

He turned to the women. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown but filled with life. They were looking at him curiously. He gave her a light smile and said

"Edward Cullen"

She let out a soft giggle, that sounded like wind chimes. It had a calming affect to it. As she said

"Pleasure to meet you"

He heard someone clearing their throat behind him and said

"Oh sorry, Bella and Alice this is my partner…Jasper Whitlock"

Jasper nodded at them both, but his eyes travel to Alice and stayed there. He shook his head, typical Jasper. He turned his eyes back to Bella chocolate eyes that was staring at her sister. There was look of knowing in her eyes but she turned her head back to him and asked politely.

"Partner? You two work together?"

That sweet bell like voice. He smiled at her before nodding his head.

"Yes, we both work for the NYPD"

She bit her lip as her eye twinkled up at him. He smiled back at her but he wonder what she was thinking.

She bit her lip, he work for NYPD. How interesting, he didn't look like a police officer but she could definitely see him in a blue uniform. Her eyes must be reflecting her thoughts because his famous crooked smile took over his handsome face. She looked down quickly before replying in almost seductive tone

"Oh! New York finest"

He laughed at her and shook his head.

"Yes, to protect and serve"

She threw her head back a little and laughed.

He like the way her voice was low and seductive. He couldn't help the flirty tone he used when he spoke back. He would most definitely like to protect and serve Bella Swan. She had thrown her head a little in laughter, but that allow for her long graceful neck to be expose. Her pale skin glow under the poor lighting of the place, she was beautiful women. As her chocolate eyes return to his, his glance back. He could watch her all day.

She looked at him before saying

"Where your uniform, officer?"

He chuckled before replying in a seducing tone

"I'm off duty, Miss Swan"

"Is that so Mr. Cullen?"

He smiled at her, as she tinted her head him but her eyes were bright. She saw a fluster look come across his face. He obviously never meet someone as witty as her. He shook his head before running his hands through his messy locks. He chuckled and said

"Actually I'm not patrol officer"

"Oh, what are you?"

"I'm a detective, in the robbery division"

Detective? Robbery division? Alarms went off in her head. She looked at him with wide eyes. Then suddenly her mind began to race as she looked at him more closely. That messy bronze color hair, those intense emerald eye, that strong commanding velvet voice. Her mind travel to a robbery only a few days ago. He was the man that was trying to catch her. He was the man she ran away from.

She gasp and her eyes open wide. The man that was looking for her, the man that wanted to catch her. He was standing right in front of her! She shook her head in disbelief…how could this be?

**AN: Sorry for the short post…but I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger. What will Bella do next? Only the next chapter will tell. **

**Reviews are always welcome, and thanks to the ones that already have. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys, here's another update. Well it seems Bella Swan has link our Edward Cullen to the cop that is in charge of her case. How interesting, but what will Bella do? This chapter might just answer the question. **

**So please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

She stared at him with a horror stricken expression. Edward must of notice her sudden change in mood because his crooked smile faded away. Concern enter his emerald eyes as he stared at her. His hand rose as if to touch her cheek but he drop his hand quickly and said

"Bella are you alright?"

Was she alright? Did she look okay to him? She bit her lip from saying "Hell no, I'm not alright" but since she couldn't say exactly that. She nodded quickly

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

She turned her head in time to notice Alice and her order where placed on the counter. She sighed in relief at the opportunity of getting away from this man. She quickly grab Alice hand and said

"Oh look Alice, our order is ready"

Alice who had been engross in a conversation with Jasper stared at her strangely. She gave a weak smile before pulling her closer to the counter to collect their things. Alice grab her cappuccino and chocolate muffin. Turn toward Jasper and Edward a flirty smile on her lips as she said

"We going to be right over there" she pointed to a table that near a window "…when your done ordering"

Then she danced away from them with her sulking behind her. When they sat down Alice turned to her and said

"Bella, what was that about? You pulled me away from Jasper like some kind of manic"

"Edward and Jasper are detective in robbery division"

"Yes, I heard"

Her eyes open wide as she point at herself before saying

"Hello, who am I?"

Alice dark eyes looked at her and soften.

"Sweetie, he doesn't know that"

"And we don't know if he does!"

"You're clean, remember. He doesn't know you and he won't know you"

She sighed as she let Alice words sink in. As true as that may be, Edward had suddenly become her worst enemy. What is it that they say? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. That exactly what she was going to do. There was more at sake than he finding out she was blue rose. Her family safety was also at sake and she wouldn't allow for them to fall into danger.

He and Jasper order quickly two coffee with a corn muffin and blueberry scone. They turned to looked at the two girls sitting at the table. His eyes watched her movements. She was no open book he could never tell what was going on through her mind. One minute she was flirting with him, the next she is cold as ice. As his eyes looked into her pale beautiful face, he saw a resolve enter her eyes. He wonder why she looked so determine. When Jasper paid for both order and handed him his coffee with muffin. They both stalked over to them, Jasper took the seat directly in front of Alice while he sat across Bella. Her chocolate eyes meet his eyes with determination as a innocent smile came to her face. He smiled back and said

"So Bella what do you do for living?"

She looked at him and in a sweet voice said

"Oh! I work with Alice"

"Oh! You work by your sister side, don't you get tired of each other?"

"Never, Alice is my best friend…I trust her and don't mind working for her"

"Yeah, my sister and I are the same way"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes her name is Rosalie, she a criminal law attorney."

"Here in New York?"

"Here and in Florida"

"Oh that nice, an attorneys job is not easy"

"Yeah I know, sometimes she handles some of my cases. She really good lawyer. She has a big head about it"

She smiled at him as he chuckled lowly. If she was having this conversation with someone else she would have ditch the person at the next possible opportunity. However with Edward it was different, she like seeing him talk. His eyes got bright as he mention his sister. The way his voice had way of changing tones. It was light and velvet but when he talked about his sister it was excited and warm. She like hearing his voice, but she shook her head. She couldn't like him, and she refuse for her emotions to get the better of her. She would not like him, he would be a toy until she found out what he knew about blue rose. That how far she was willing to take it. She was determine to accomplish that.

She smiled at him when suddenly Alice out a shriek. She turned toward her as Alice was looking at her phone. She was shaking her and said

"Oh Bella we have to go!"

"Why?"

"Em, he just text me that our planes leaves tonight…I haven't pack yet"

"Oh!"

She stood quickly as Alice said a quick goodbye before taking her hand and pulling her to the door. When a sudden electric current ran from her arm to the rest of her body. She looked down at the pale hand that was holding her wrist. She peek at Edward.

When she stood to leave, he didn't know what came over him. He grab her wrist quickly. When his hand came into contact with her skin, a warm feeling ran through his body. He had never felt that before. He was shocked as their eyes locked. Her eyes held a curious look. He heard himself asked.

"Will I see you again?"

He couldn't believe he done that…he had to be losing his mind!

She blinked at him as she heard his question. Maybe getting information from him was going to be easier than she thought. She try to push aside the fact that her heart began to beat rapidly. She sighed and said

"Maybe Officer Cullen"

Then she turned with Alice and left, she looked over her shoulder to see a crooked smile filled Edward Cullen face. This was going to be easy, and once again she refused to acknowledge the happy beat that her heart took. No, she would not fall for him…she hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: Hi everyone, here is Chapter 10. In the last chapter we saw Bella reaction to Edward cop discovery. She decided that she wanted more information on Edward and see if he knows anything about her. Let see what Bella going to do…there might some fluff in this chapter.**

**So please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight.**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but the idea.

-One Week Later-

Its been one week since he had last seen her. He been coming to this same coffee shop to no avail. He hasn't seen her. It didn't surprise him much, who would want to bump into a complete idiot like him? Who blurts out would I see you again? He shaking his head as he walked up to the counter. He places his order and leans against the counter. The only bright side to his day has been some news on blue rose. His boys have found some information on some cases about a thief that used to leave a black rose at the crime scene. The only thing the case has never been solve nor where there in one central location. The crimes seem to take place all over the country. There was no exact pattern to follow, the same thing was happening with blue rose. She had no exact pattern but her last two crimes had been in New York so it be easier to narrow her down.

He sighed as he pick up his steaming cup and walked where he first saw her. He sat down heavily on the couch and took a careful sip of his coffee. He let out a yawn as he ran his hand through his hair. He felt drain from all the work he was putting into the office. He look at his watch, he had about 3 more hours before he could actually go crash. He stretched his body and looked at the scene around him. He could see some college student bend over their laptops, others where talking to each other. The occasional lovebirds holding hands. He shook his head as he remember his college years. He had been so focused on going to the academy that didn't have time for anything that wasn't studying. He let out a tired sighed and closed his eyes. Just as his mind was beginning to relax, a vibration woke him up. He peek at his blasted pager and sighed. There had to be reason why he choose to this career for a living? Maybe he should have become a doctor like his father? He got up pick up his cup and headed for the door. When he step outside he shiver a little against the cold. He looked down at his pager again when suddenly he hit something…he looked up quickly only see a bunch of brown curls flying backwards. He reached out to catch the person…only to have his emerald eyes lock with her beautiful chocolate brown.

She was looking at a sketch of a jewelry store. They had some gems on lockdown for "special clients", but those clients will never hold those gems. She giggled to herself as she study the paper. The jewelry store had two sections, the ground floor for regular viewing and then the private viewing rooms. She needed to find a way into one of those private viewing rooms and sneak into the vault. Engross with the sketch that she didn't realize she bump into something hard that sent her flying backwards. The paper slip out of her hands onto the ground as she felt the wind rush past her. She try to grab something when arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up and meet those emerald eyes…oh!

His arms were around her delicate waist, and her strawberry scent assault his senses. He couldn't help himself as he breath it in. He looked at her wide chocolate eyes as he lifted her up to her feet but did not remove his arms.

"Hello again, Miss Swan"

A blush enter her rosy cheeks as she giggled lightly and said.

"Now Officer Cullen you didn't need to knock me down just to say hello"

He laughed at her and his intense emerald eyes burned at her.

"Oh I know, my wicked good looks is what made you walk right into me"

She threw her head back in laughter before shaking her head at him. He thought he was smooth and funny. She had news for him, that this was all a game. She wanted information from him. She had to constantly remind herself that Edward was her worst enemy. She looked at how his arms where around her waist. The electric current was leaving goose bumps along her skin. She removed herself from his arms quickly while saying

"Thank you Edward, for saving me"

She looked up at him as he ran his fingers through his bronze color locks. He let out a breathe before asking.

"How about I make it up to you?"

"Um…what do you have in mind?"

"To say sorry I take you do dinner"

She bit her lip but her mind was reeling. He was falling right into her hands. A smile came to her face as her eyes twinkled. Blue rose was going to have some fun. She nodded her head and said

"I love that Edward"

"You would?"

"Yes of course, when?"

"Um…tomorrow night"

"Yes that fine with me"

"Well give me your number, and I can call you with the details"

She pulled out a pen from her pocket took his hand and wrote her number. She looked up at him and winked. A fluster look came to his face as she said

"Call me anytime"

As she turned she saw the her sketch laying by Edward. Her eyes open wide as she went to reach for it. Edward beat her to it.

He turned it over and looked at it, it was only a sketch of a floor plan. He handled it to her and smiled

"Nice drawing"

"Thanks"

"What is it for?"

"Oh, um Alice thinking about expanding her business and she asked me to look around. This building seem to have what she looking for. Since she couldn't come I decided to stretch it out for her"

"That nice…what…" he began to say, when a vibration was heard

His damn pager was going off again. Damn whoever it was! As he watched her place the paper in her pocket and smiled at him. He could be late to the office right? Wrong because the pager went off again. Oh! Someone was going to pay big time for this. As he looked up and said

"I have to run…I'm sorry. I'll call you"

She saluted him before saying

"I'm been waiting Officer"

She turned on her heels and walked into the coffee shop. He watched how her body sway from side to side. She was going to be the death of him. As he shook his head and walked back to the office. Whoever was beeping him better have a damn good reason in doing so.

She watched him walked away and a smirk enter her face. That was a close call but she managed to clear it up quickly. She smiled like those gems where going to be hers so will Edward Cullen…she always got what she wanted, even if she was only going to use him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN: Hi guys, well here comes a new chapter. In the last chapter Edward finally asked Bella out, and Bella accept. Will Edward reveal what Bella seeks? Only the chapter holds the answer you seek. LOL!**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but the story idea.

She twirled in front of the mirror. Her midnight blue cocktail dress sway with her as she did the full circle. Her light makeup made her eyes stand with such intensity. Her lips held a sparkling pink color. Her teeth grazed her lips slightly as she tinted her head. Her hair fell across her shoulder in waterfall curls. She let out a sigh as she smooth out the dress. She cast her eyes down for a moment and said to no one in particular.

"I can do this, I have to. He means nothing, he just another source"

She nodded her head in determination before picking up her Gucci bag, Alice had forced her into borrowing, and placing her wallet and cell phone. She took a peek at her phone and giggled. Her mind went back to when he called her.

Flashback

_ She was busy listen to Alice ramble on about some dealer that was being a pain. She was cutting some veggies to put into the beef stew she was making. Alice continue to chatter away but she was only half listening. When a shrill sound filled the air and she turned to see her phone beeping loudly. Alice pick up the phone and said_

"_Its just the number…no name"_

_Her eyes narrow no one but her family had her number. She bit her lip and said_

"_Ignore it, it probability a wrong number"_

_Alice nodded and placed it down on the counter before continuing with her endless chatter. She was only mid way through a sentence when the phone went off again. Alice peek at it and said_

"_Same number"_

"_Answer it, and tell them to get lost"_

"_Sure thing"_

_She turned her attention to the simmer action of her stew, when Alice said in a sing song voice_

"_Oh! Officer Cullen what a pleasure to hear from you again"_

_She twirled quickly, wide eye as Alice giggled and said_

"_Bella is busy at the moment, but I'll tell her to call…"_

"_NO, Alice give me the phone"_

_She rushed up to grab it but Alice being as she short as she was still able to hold it out of reach and said_

"_Never mind, Bells is coming…"_

_Handling her the phone and smirk. She glared at her as Alice went to tend to dinner. She held the phone to her ear and said_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Bella, did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"_No, Alice is just being childish right now"_

_He chuckled and said_

"_Yeah, older sisters…anyway I just want to give you the details for tomorrow night"_

"_Oh yeah sure"_

"_Okay, well it's at a restaurant in the city…it a classy kind of place, is that okay?"_

"_Yes of course" _

"_Okay then, I'll come pick you but at say 7"_

_She bit her lip, she didn't want him coming here. No! she meet him over at the restaurant._

"_Oh no, I'm going to be in the city…how about I meet you there?"_

"_If you wish but…"_

"_No, it really okay, I prefer it that way"_

"_Okay the place is called Twilight"_

"_Okay, see you at 7, officer Cullen"_

"_See you tomorrow night, Miss Swan"_

_She hung up as Alice eyes meet her own. Oh! She was going to be playing Bella Barbie tonight._

End of flashback

She looked at herself one more time. She was trying hard to calm the nervous that were overtaking her body. She didn't have much time to thing about it because she was going to be late. She put on her slick black heels on and pick up a black shawl before rushing downstairs. Amazing! She didn't trip over her own two feet as she grab her car keys and headed out. Jumping into her favorite dark blue car and zoomed off.

When she arrive at the place it was an upscale kind of place. Her family had money but because of what they were they didn't attend places like this. They kept clean accounts and didn't purchase anything expensive. Well expect Alice, the girl could easily spend over 2000 in shopping trip. She stop her musing, gave her keys to the valet parking and enter the restaurant. She eyes where searching for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He was watching the door, he was eager to see her tonight. Finally the door open to reveal her. Oh! Was she sight to behold! She had on a blue cocktail dress and the silky material fell down her graceful body with ease. Her pale skin stood out against the color making it seem creamy. He watched how she took a step forward and her legs look miles long. Her chocolate eyes were deep and intense that he wanted to rush up to her as quickly as possible. He shook his head he wasn't some over eager teen on his first date. He took the last sip of his drink and walked over to her. She had her back to him as she talked to the girl up in the desk. He was close enough to smell her beautiful strawberry scent. He smirked and lean forward until his mouth was right next to her ear and said

"Hello Miss Swan"

She turned quickly, her hand clasp over her throat as she meet those burning emerald eyes. Pure shock on her face as she let out a shaky breathe

"Hello Edward, you gave me a fright"

He chuckled at her and said

"Sorry"

"It alright…just don't do that"

"I won't"

He stared at her and took a step away

"You look beautiful…you are beautiful"

A blush enter her cheeks as her eyes cast down and said

"Thank you"

The girl lead them to their table before they sat down and she took a good look at him. His hair was slick back in a sad attempt to tame his messy locks. His black suit fitted his body well making it look leaner than usual. She bit her lip and said

"You don't look to bad yourself"

"Well you know, I been known to clean up well"

She giggled and said

"I can see that"

She stared into his eyes as his eyes burn into hers. She was about to say something when a young waitress came to their table. The girl had fake white blond curls and dark blues and said

"I'm Annie, I'll be taking your waitress tonight…what can I get you two to drink"

His eyes scan the menu and said

"Your best bottle of red wine, if you will"

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment sir"

The girl sway away as he turn back to her but didn't say anything. She bit her lip and asked

"How was your day Officer?"

"Busy, it been hell at the office"

"Why?"

"Big cases, some harder than they need to be"

"What kind of cases"

"Well you know I work in robbery, so I'm stuck on two cases"

"Oh, can you tell me about them"

She tried to maintain a interested tone to her voice but she had lean closer to him. She wanted to know…

He nodded his head and lean close to her in return and said

"I can't really talk to civilians about ongoing investigations"

She mentally rolled her eyes but plaster a fake smile on her face, in a low seductive tone said.

"No one need to know that you told me"

He saw the interest in her eyes, the way her body had moved closer to him. He had never meet someone that was interested in his work. They found his investigation dull. He liked the way her eyes were sparkling at him with mischief. He gave her a crooked smile before saying

"The two case I'm working on are the Volturi…"

Her eyes widen, the Volturi were a famous clan of thief within her world. They recruit only the best of the best. They had a way of making themselves the victim when it came to police work. She was shock to hear their name come from his lips.

…and Blue Rose Thief"

There it was the name she wanted to hear. She wanted to smirk at him and shout that he was a complete idiot. She was sitting right across from him. However he got his furious look in his eyes as he said her name. She wonder why that was. She looked at him and was determined more than ever to figure out what he knew.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: Hi guys, sorry there was no updates yesterday. Mondays are my busy day but here comes the new chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Okay, well Bella and Edward went on the date. Bella got what she was looking for but she wants more information. Lets see how this plays out…there may be some fluff.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Augusta Moonlight**

The dinner went well and she could listen to him talk all the time. His voice had that liquid velvet feeling to it. As he talk about his job she nodded her head but she really wasn't listening. She just like the way his voice wrap itself around her with a warm embrace. What she like best was his sweet scent that engulf her every time he moved closer to her. She bit her lip as her musing of Edward continue but at some point she snap herself out of it. "_He's the enemy" _, she mentally told herself. She wasn't here to act like a girl in love. She looked at him as he pay the check and help her out of her chair. They walked back to the valet and gave in their tickets. While they waited he turn to her and said

"I had a nice time Bella"

"Me too, Edward"

"So I guess my debt for knocking you down is paid"

Her eyes meet his and she lean close to him. His body heat fell against her own as she said

"I don't know Officer Cullen, I have think about that"

"If I have to pay like this, I don't mind"

She giggled at him and said

"That can be arranged"

Their eyes were locked on one another. Their body close to each other, as he lean forward. His hand fell to her hip as to pull her closer to his body. She breathe in his scent as her eyes burn into his emerald eyes. He lean closer lifing his hand to run down her cheek. Her blushed quickly appeared but at the moment she could only feel the electric current that was running its course down her skin. Her skin felt overheated as he drop his hand and pulled her even closer. She was forced to place her hands on his shoulder and allow for their body to fuse against each other. Just as his lips ghost her own and she began to close her eyes…

BEEP, BEEP

The horn of her car went off and she jumped away from him. She bit her lip as to calm her jumping nerves. She couldn't believe she had almost kiss him? God! What was wrong with her? She was mentally berating herself that she didn't see Edward come toward her. He clear his throat as she looked at him and said

"Have a nice night Bella"

"You too Edward…have a nice night"

She slid into her car and took off. She saw him disappear from her rearview mirror. As she drove her home. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, her breathing was irregular. She reminded herself again, he's the enemy…he is nothing but a source.

He glared at the valet that was standing there with his keys. The damn fool had ruin the almost kiss. He wanted to kiss those plump lips of her. But no, the stupid valet man had to come along. He growled out a thank you but gave no tip. He zoomed off to his apartment but his mind was filled with Bella. She look beautiful standing there. Her strawberry scent had his head spinning all night. He wanted to reach over the table and kiss those lips that were calling him. She didn't talk much just listen to him. He liked the way her eyes danced with different emotions. There were times he thought she was having a mental argument with herself, others she was staring at him with such interest that he couldn't help himself from his endless chatter. Just now, he had almost kiss her. His eyes grew darker on the reason on why it didn't happen but hell…he would make sure it happens again. Only this time he would truly kiss her.

When she got home, she enter the house and lean heavily against the door. Her fingers went up to her lips. She still could feel his lips almost kiss her fully. She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. No! He's a source…that it! She began walking down the hall to the stairway when Alice trademark laughter reach her.

"So how was the date? Did you two kiss?"

"It was fine, and no"

"Come on Bella, you should have kissed the man"

"We almost kissed"

"What happen? You chicken out?"

She turned to meet her sister mischief eyes before snapping out

"I got my good sense back, I won't kiss a cop…especially a cop that hunting me down"

"We don't know that he handling your case"

"News flash, he is"

Alice dark eyes widen but did not look shock. She simply said

"He doesn't know it you"

"He doesn't have a lot of information on me, but…"

"You see, he doesn't know anything about you"

"I don't care…he's a cop. That the bottom line"

She sighed as he walked up the stairs and enter her room. She removed her shoes and sat on her bed. She lean back until her head hit the soft pillow before she let her mind wonder. He may not know anything but at any moment that could change. She wasn't willing to let that status quo change. She had the upper hand on him and she would always make sure to continue having that hand. He would not find her or her family. As she looked at the ceiling, she smiled. Blue rose always got what she wanted.

She turned to her drawer and pulled out the paper of the jewelry store. She had a robbery to plan. She couldn't let Edward Cullen stop her from doing her job. This is what she lived for, and no one got in the way. She study the paper again letting ideas form in her head. However, she couldn't avoid the fact that Officer Cullen did manage to appear in her head. She pushed him out of her mind because right now a few gems had her name written on them. Unlike Edward that didn't mean anything to her but a source, those gems were waiting. She giggled as she sat up, Edward could wait those gems could not.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AN: Hi guys, sorry for the three days I didn't update. School been demanding my attention, anyway let get back to it. Bella and Edward almost kiss! But now lets leave behind the fluff. Are any of you in the mood for some action? I hope so because that what this chapter is going to be about. Let check out blue rose in action…**

**So please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but the idea

He glared at his sister back as she walked ahead of him. Her long blond hair was swaying behind her as she walked to the jewelry store called, Eclipse. It supposedly an upscale jewelry store with timeless gems form different parts of the world. Why in the hell where they coming here? He didn't know but he was forced into taking the day off for this. He sighed as Rosalie enter the store with him stalking behind her. Her icy blue eyes turned to his and said

"Edward stop acting like a child, this is for mom"

"I get that, what I don't get is why I needed to take the day off for this, or the reason we couldn't go to any other jewelry store"

"Because I need your opinion on what I'm going to buy and because this is the best store in the city"

She stated simply as if that was an obvious answer. He rolled his eyes at her but she smack the back of his head. He winced and began to whine

"Rosie, that hurt…why do you treat your little brother like this?"

"I won't treat like this if you stop acting like a kid"

She turned her back on him and walked to the front desk. He shook his head with a simple smile on his face. Rosalie could be a prissy princess at times but she had a good heart. Just as he walked behind her, a man came to take them to the upstairs area. From what he could gather the jewelry store had two floors: the ground floor for regular viewing and then the private viewing rooms for "special clients", which truly meant only snobby rich people could get up there. As he sat down he shook his head, and he was one of those rich boys. He sighed as Rose was given a catalogue, then they were left alone. She looked up at him and scowl at his uninterested expression and hit him again. He smirk before moving closer to take a look.

She held her coat close to her body. Her curled red wig was glowing under the sunlight. Her sunglasses cover her green contacts as she walked towards the jewelry store. She step inside and looked around. Alice was right, her outfit could easily be something the sale girls were wearing. She took a breathe before walking smoothly to the front desk. She removed her sunglasses and peek at the man. The man eyes gleam at her and said

"How may I help you Miss?"

"I'm a personal buyer for Sam Uley, he placed a reservation for me"

The man dark eyes open wide as he stared at her. She bit her lip, she done her research for this specific project. They wouldn't trust her if she didn't have someone, like the business tycoon of Wall Street, to back her up. Even if that business tycoon didn't know he was helping her. The man looked at a pad in front of him and stutter out.

"Name?"

"Victoria Burns"

He looked and nodded before motion for someone to lead her upstairs. As she followed she took a peek inside. Some doors had black velvet curtains over them. Others allow for you to see what people were gushing about. She rolled her eyes as she past a women squealing at the engagement ring that she was placed on her finger. As she walked she saw a movement, and turned to see a flash of bronze hair. She stop in mid-stride only to see Edward face staring at a women. What was he doing here? Who was he with? She shook her head and continue to follow the man. She could not be distracted right now. When she sat down and shrugged off her coat and the man gave her a catalogue. He then said

"If you need help or are ready to order, just press the silver button"

He pointed at the wall and then walked out. She peek over her shoulder and let out a shaky breathe. She then pulled down the black curtain, it was time.

She pulled off the wig only to reveal her black one. Then she slipped out her green contact lens for her violet ones. She open the door and peek but did not see anyone. She smiled as she set out and headed for the vault. When she arrived at the big steel grey door. She pulled out her ID card, that Emmett was kind enough to steal for her. She slipped it into the slot and heard the light ding of the vault opening. She moved inside before closing the door behind her. She looked around but did not see any cameras. There was nothing there but gems themselves. She smiled as stalked over to them but she was after one thing only. There in the middle of the room was a prefect cut pink diamond, other wise known as a blood diamond. The light made the surface glint at her and she reached out and took it. She couldn't help herself as she admire the beauty of it. It truly was a prefect gem. She smirked as placed her blue rose in the stand. Just as she turn, someone let out a gasp. She widen her eyes as the employee ran out screaming.

"WE'RE GETTING ROB! HELP! CALL THE POLICE"

She bit her lip, she didn't have much time. She pressed her back to the wall and walk slowly to front of the vault. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. Damn! This was bad. She placed the diamond in her pocket and looked around for an escape. There in the corner was a door. She tinted her head in confusion, what was a door doing in a vault. She didn't have much time to ponder over it because someone had just step inside. She pushed herself away and sprinted towards the door. When the velvet voice she knew very well, shouted.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE BLUE ROSE"

He had no weapon, but he didn't need one. He saw her stop but kept her back to him. He smiled to himself. He finally had her!

"OKAY, GOOD. STAY RIGHT THERE, DO NOT MOVE"

She twirled and her violet eyes stared into his emeralds one. A smirk spread on her face, she looked familiar. Her features were suddenly reminding him of someone. Confusion enter his eyes as she said

"You know, if you ask nicely I might decide to go with you"

"To bad I'm not asking you, I'm telling you"

She let out a cold laughed and lean against the wall. Her body looked familiar, especially when it moved. He was confused now but he kept his eyes train on the way her smirk got bigger.

"Is there something wrong officer?"

"No, just stay still"

Her hands were behind her as she said

"Pity it won't happen"

"You have no where to run"

She pushed her back against the wall, and a door open. She tinted her head and said

"oh, but I do…I always get my way"

Then she took off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AN: Hi guys, here another chapter. I'm hitting a road block in my story, so I'm sorry for the delay. I promise once the writers block clears I will post like I always did. Anyway here is Chapter 14, I decided to add some fluff to this chapter, but not a whole lot. So please enjoy.**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I own nothing but the idea

The sun pour itself into her room, as her eyes stared at the gem in her hands. The sunlight made the gem glint at her. A smile spread on her face as she held it closer to the light. Watching the flawless diamond catch the sun's rays and making itself dance. It was prefect, another point for blue rose. Then why couldn't she forget Edward face? His shell shock expression as she ran away. The way his emerald eyes, always warm and open, where hard and angry. She bit her lip as her mind was reeling, but she shook her head trying to rid herself of his image. She sighed as turned her body toward the window and close her eyes to the warmth of the sun. She wanted to forget his eyes but they kept swimming into her mind. She let out a groan and threw the covers from her body. If he ever found out will he look at her like that? Or would he stare at her with those warm eyes? She sighed again and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She then stretch her body as far as it would go before getting up. She was meeting with her family today so she dressed quickly and walked downstairs. She saw Alice sitting crossed leg at the couch flipping through TV channels. She turned her head to look at the coffee maker, but she saw none.

"Sorry, we ran out"

She sighed and rub her head and said

"Before we go to mom's and dad…let stop by the coffee house"

Alice nodded her head in one quick movement flip the TV off and got off the couch. She stalked after Alice small frame. They locked up the house and into the car. They zoomed off stopping in front of the coffee house. She took Alice order and walked inside. The wonderful smell of coffee hit her nose and she took a deep breathe. She smiled and walked toward the counter. She was mere inches away from the counter when a warm liquid velvet voice wrapped around her.

"How do you do, Miss Swan?"

She twirled as she meet his warm emerald eyes. Her eyes widen as her hand landed in the pocket where the diamond was. It suddenly was burning her as she gulped and said

"Hello Edward"

"It good to see you"

"You too"

"So what brings you here, looking for someone?"

He wiggle his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't help as she giggled lightly and said

"Well unless you name is Mr. Coffee then I'm not looking for you"

"Some have told me, I'm warm and delicious"

She threw her head in laughter, she was a sight for him to see again. He had wanted to contact her. Yet with everything going on he had to let that slip to the side. As she her eyes return to his. A small strand of her long brown hair fell into her chocolate eyes. Her hand rose to brush it away but he beat her to it. A furious blush filter into her cheeks as he pushed it behind her hair. She looked down and said

"Thanks"

"No problem"

He moved closer to her allowing for her strawberry scent to engulf him. His hand traced her pale cheek. She kept her eyes train on the floor but he couldn't have that. He let his hand fall under her chin and gently push her face up. Their eyes meet as he smiled as she swallow deeply. He moved closer to her body that was calling him. She gasped and took a step back. He stared at her as she hit the counter in her rush to get away form him.

She had to get away from him, any closer and he could feel the pouch where the diamond sat. How stupid was she to bring it with her? God! She hit the counter and let out a small ouch, as the hard marble hit her lower back. She looked at him and even though he smiled at her. Pain had swam into those beautiful eyes of his, but quickly it faded away and said

"I better get home"

"Goodbye Edward"

"Bye Bella"

He turned and left her staring at his retreating back. She bit her lip, she wanted to yell out for him to get back. However she stop herself and mentally said _"Stop it Bella, he is your enemy…don't forget that"_

She sighed walked to the counter order, paid and got back to the car. Alice turned to her and was to say something, but she said

"Drive"

Alice rose an delicate eyebrow at her but took off without saying anything. She lean against her seat. So much was stopping them, so much was in their way. The biggest was that she was blue rose. She couldn't say Edward made her rethink her lifestyle. That will be lie. She loved being blue rose, and she would never give that part of herself up. Edward was cop, her enemy…and she be damned before she let him into her heart. As she gently pulled out the pouch and stared at it. This was who she was and no one, not even Edward Cullen was going to stop her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**AN: Hi everyone, how are you guys? I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving! And sorry for being late with this chapter. Well I left the last chapter with Bella running away from Edward. Oh Bella, why would you do that? But as the saying goes she can run but she can't hide. Let see what happens….**

**Please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters. I own nothing but the idea.

He lean against his chair as he stared at the board in front of him. His emerald eyes were train on the map in front of him. The pins marked her last robbery's but she had been silent for the last couple of days. He didn't like it very much, but he couldn't figure out where she was going to hit next. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. When his phone beep with a text. He turn to pick up only to see a message from Bella staring at him.

"Hi Edward, its Bella Swan…I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee with me?"

He smiled as he read her text. After the last time, he highly doubted that he would see her again because she had been so distanced. He was glad it only his mind playing tricks on him. He type back quickly.

She closed her eyes, and try to keep her breathing under control. When her phone vibrate and his name flashed at her. She bit her lip as she tap it open to see him say

"You got it…I'll meet you at the coffeehouse in 5"

She let out a breathe while she lean back on the cushion of the couch where she sat. She had been sitting here for the last hour. She been typing and erasing the words over and over again. She didn't know what to say or how to say it but finally settle on something and send it before she could stop herself. She let out another calming breathe before picking up the magazine that she been trying to read before. Her eyes stop on the article about a new gem exhibit. She read quickly while her eyes widen, this will be a prefect steal. She turned to look at the picture and the gem gleam up at her warmly. The deep amber color made the gem look flawless and glossy. She let her finger graze the picture carefully. Her mind already reeling with a plan, that gem had her name on it. She so lost in the article that she didn't feel someone sit beside her. Until the liquid velvet voice said

"That a beautiful gem…you like gem exhibits?"

She looked up then only meet the curious eyes of Edward Cullen. Damn!

He had pick up his coat before jetting out the door. He shouted over his shoulder "going out for coffee be back soon," he stole a look at Angela who looked confused but nodded anyway. He chuckled as he raced down the stairs to the chilly December air. He didn't even feel the wind fly around him as he ran to the coffeehouse. When he arrived he took a deep breathe and step inside. His eyes scan for her, and there she was. She sat crossed leg looking at a magazine. Her eyes gleaming with desire and interest. As he walked closer to her, she didn't look up. He sat down and peek and saw the gem she was looking at. He didn't know she fancy gem exhibits. When he lean closer and asked her, she looked up at him wide eyed. He had missed seeing those deep chocolate brown eyes, that were wide and expressive. He gave her a crooked smile as she let one fill her face and said

"Um…I guess you can call it a hobby of mine"

She saw him chuckled and look at the article as if he was reading quickly. He looked up and said

"Its at a museum, near here?"

"Yes"

She saw the curiosity fade from those warm emerald eyes. His eyebrow scrunched up and his eyes became hard and stone like. She bit her lip, she didn't like the way his face had suddenly become so serious.

A museum was near here, based on the article it was only a few blocks away from the jewelry store. Will Blue rose hit that spot next? He could possibly have her, as he cast his eyes back to the article and saw the big reveal was tomorrow night. If he was there when she was, he could catch her. No more games, no more guessing it would be all over. He nodded his head, he had to get ready. He looked up at Bella and said

"How about we do dinner tonight instead, something came up"

"Sure, uh what time?"

"Meet me at the station at say 6:30 and I drive us over to my place and we can do take out"

She giggled lightly but nodded her consent to his plan. He shot up and without to much thinking. He lean down kissed her cheek, the usual electric current burn him but he welcome it because as he pull away. He saw a blush filter into her cheeks, as her eyes were close. He straighten up and said

"I see you at 6:30, Miss Swan"

"I'll be there Officer Cullen"

As he ran off, he could have Blue Rose by tomorrow and he had a date with Bella Swan tonight. Life couldn't get anymore better than that.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**AN: Hi guys, I hope your enjoying the story. Well I'm updating again, so the last chapter our dear Bella Swan will have a date with the charming Edward Cullen. But there going to be a twist and some fluff. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own everything, I own nothing but this story idea.

She stood outside the police station trying to calm her beating heart. Her skin was crawling at the fact that was so near to her enemies. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she shiver into her coat. The cold December air had nothing to do with that, her nerves were on high alert. Her body was in fight or flight mode, but she took a deep breathe and walk in. She walked to the desk and took in the officer that sat there. He had messy locks of blond hair and those mischief blue eyes. He was your typical boy next door. She smiled at him and said

"Hello"

His eyes look into her eyes and sparkled at her. She mentally roll her eyes as he placed a smirk on his face and said

"How my I help a pretty lady like yourself?"

"I'm looking for Edward Cullen"

"I'll ring him down"

"Thank you"

She could tell he was disappointed because his voice went from high to low in a matter of seconds. She giggled to herself as her eyes scan the room. When she felt someone stand behind her, she turned to meet emerald eyes. She smiled and said

"Hello Officer Cullen"

"I'm glad you came Miss Swan"

"I always keep my word"

He tinted his head at her before his voice fell into a husky undertone.

"I'll remember that for later"

A blush filter into her cheeks as she looked at him, but her own eyes filled with mischief. Edward was the first to pull away and say

"Let's get out of here"

"You got it"

They walked to the garage and jumped into his silver Volvo. Then they zoomed off to a nice Park avenue apartment building. As they got out and walked down the hall to his apartment. When he open the door, and flick on the lights. The room was beautiful to look at. The light browns of the place made you feel comfortable and at home. His walls were adorn with picture of what appear to his family. She slid off her coat as he went toward the kitchen with their bag of Chinese food. She look at one family picture and she grin. He came from a great gene pool! She turned her head as light music filter itself into the room. She turned to see him click on a remote and smirk at her playful. She tinted her head and said

"Mr. Cullen are you setting the mood"

He flashed her a toothy grin before holding up a glass of red wine. She smiled as she walk up to him. She took the glass into her hands and took a sip. He watched her, she smirked at him. What appear to be a blush flashed in before quickly disappearing and he turned his attention back to the kitchen. She giggled as she walked to the couch and sat down. He soon came out with two plates filled with food. She gracefully took her plate into her lap as he sat next to her. She looked at him as he took a long swig from his glass before turning his attention to her. His emerald eyes where gleaming at her, a blush filter into her cheeks. Her eyes looked down before peeking at him from under her lashes…it was going to a be a long night.

They were talking and laughing for a while when the song that they were listening to changed into a soft waltz. He stood and went to grab her hand, her eyes widen as she was pulled onto her feet. He pulled her to the middle of the living room and began to sway with her. She looked at him and a warm feeling threaten to engulf her. When the song came to end he dip her backwards. Her eyes meet his and he lean forward. His lips ghost her and her eyes flutter closed as his lips came into full contact with her lips. It was heavenly, as fireworks exploded around them. His kiss was passionate but gentle. She melted into him as her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her closer to his body as the electric current ran it course happily. He pulled away from her, to straighten them. Her mind was still in a kissed induced fog that all she did was stare at him. While he smiled and said

"I been wanting to kiss you for just long time"

She giggled and said

"I know the feeling"

As he hand rose up and traced her face with a feather like touch. His emerald eyes burning into her own. She meet his eyes with her own burning stare that he lean in again and kissed her. This man sure could leave her breathless as he pulled away from her. She looked at him as he said

"Bella, I know we don't know each other well, and only been on two official dates. But I like you, a lot….and god! It been such a long time since I done this…um…be okay for us to date, you know have a relationship?"

He stutter out his question as she looked at him. This was what she wanted, to have him at her disposable. Even if her mind was telling her to get a grip, her heart was overjoyed. She bit her lip as she said

"I like that Edward, a lot"

He smiled at her again before kissing her.

As he pulled away from her, she had Edward Cullen in her hands. She could find out what he was planning when it came to dealing with her. Yet, she something was bothering her…but blue rose have gotten what she wanted, like she always did.

-Next day-

Bella sat in front of her vanity mirror taking in her reflection. It look worry but happy all at the same time. She was used to getting what she went after but with Edward she had made the man fall for her. Sadly, and she would never tell anyone else this but she was falling for him, hard. She was conflicted but she would ponder it after tonight. She had a lot of things to do…blue rose wanted to come out and play.

As night fall came, she lean against the dark alley wall. This gem exhibit was a public event which allow her easy access. She had some black jeans with black vans on. Her dark blue blouse was loose as she stared at a crowd beginning to from around the museum. Her black sweater hood fell away revealing her black wig as she join the rest of the people. As she pushed her way inside allowing her senses to scream in joy, she turned toward the main hallway. The guest where to gather in the lobby for a small half hour presentation about the gem. Pity that all they would leave with tonight. She moved up the stairs hearing the sounds of happy chatter. When she reached the second floor she lean against a post and kept her body in the dark shadows. She kept the pattern up until she reached the room, the wooden doors where closed. She walked up to them and pulled out her pins and wiggle the lock. It only took a few seconds before the click of unlocking of the lock was heard. She pulled the door open and slip in. There under a dim golden light sat the gem. The deep amber color glinted up at her, as her deep red lips lifted into a smile.

She sprinted toward it, as she melted away the glass and she pulled the gem away velvet cushion it sat. She placed her blue rose and blew it a kiss…she turned her body to walked to the door. As she open it and slid into the hallway again, someone said

"Hello Blue rose"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**AN: Hi guys! Well it seem our blue rose has been spotted? As the last chapter told us, but who will it been? What will Bella do? Oh so many question, let see if the chapter will answer them for us.**

**Please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

"Hello Blue Rose"

Her name cut through the air making her freeze in mid sprint. An Italian accent filter itself around her frozen state. Her eyes narrow at no one, but she refuse to meet whoever the person was. She bit her lip before answering coldly.

"What do you want?"

"Are you always so direct?"

"Yes"

A low but light chuckled rang out and said

"Just like your father, you remind me of him"

She bit her lip, who was this person that was talking to her. They knew about her father, could it be a cop?. She tinted her head to side and said

"What father?"

"My dear, I have all your information…there nothing that you ever done that been hidden from me"

She swallow then and decided no more games. It was time to see who this person was, if it was a cop then so be it. She slowly began to turn letting her black wig swing slightly before her violet color eyes meet strong grey ones.

Her eyes drop at meeting those grey eyes. She couldn't help herself as her eyes travel to take him in. His long build body was dressed in a Italian designer suit with black leather Italian shoes. As her eyes travel up to his face that had a playful smirk. His pale yet tan skin was flawless. It look like a well chiseled gem because even in the dim lights of this place his skin sparkled at her. His black hair was tied in a low ponytail that fell down past his shoulders. She took a step back and said

"Aro Volturi"

Aro smiled up at her and said

"Just as clever as her mother, a prefect mixture of two different worlds"

She blinked at him in shock. Many question where running through her head at that moment. Yet her voice refuse to work as she stared openly at him. He pushed himself easily from the railing and walked smoothly to her. He stood mere inches away from her frozen body.

"What is wrong Isabella?"

His Italian accent floated around her, as her heart began to race. She was stand in front, the one of the greatest thief of her world. Aro came from a family of thief much like her but him and his brother, Caius and Marcus where a prefect team. They outwit, outsmarted any cop. They had prefect steals and never have been caught. When they retire they group the best of the best within their world. The Volturi was a group that offer the best but in return expected the best. Here she stood, in front of a Volturi brother. She blinked at him as he threw his head back in laughter and said.

"Well it seem our blue rose is speechless, why is that?"

Her eyes meet his as his shone at her with mischief and playful banter. She bit her lip before saying slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching you my dear"

"Why?"

"Oh! I'm sure you know the answer to that"

"No, why are you here?"

Aro tinted his head at her, his eyes took a tinge of mystery as he walk behind her. He lean forward and whisper in her ear.

"Because my dear Isabella, I want you for myself"

Her heart stop beating then as she peek at him as he said

"I want you to join my team, Alec and Jane have given me grand reports on your victories. Your cunning and your beauty is what my teams craves"

His voice was so seductive that his words wrapped around you, they lure you in. He reach up and pulled one of black wig strand away from her face. His touch was a burn to her skin, she flinched away from him. She remain still trying hard to get her breathing to regain a normal rate. He walked around her making a full circle, stopping in front of her. His eyebrow rose and in one swift movement removed her wig. Her brown hair tumble down in long waves. He smiled and said

"I never understood your liking to this outfit, it does not do you justice"

"I need something that allows me to blend easily into the crowd"

"I doubt anyone can forget someone with violet eyes…one of my girls does that, she can lure even the most faithful of men to empty their pockets to her."

She remain silent as he continue to walk around and said

"So my dear Isabella, what do you say…join me?"

Her eyes were focus on the ground. Anyone who was asked to join did so without thought. If she had no family she would have nodded happily, but her family meant more to her than the Volturi brothers clan. She felt him stop behind her and lean forward but she twirled quickly. Her eyes met his amused grey ones and shook her head violently.

"No!"

"Why not, I offer you the world, whatever you want will be yours. All I want is your talent"

"I will never trade my family in for you"

Aro looked at her for a long moment before breaking into a small chuckle. He walked back in front of her, his hand rose and traced her face softly. His touch burn her skin and she flinched slightly. If she thought her skin crawl at the police station, her skin became ice cold at his touch. He smiled and said

"Your father told me the same thing when I ask him to join, promising him and his family the world, but he wanted you guys to grow up following your own path. I highly doubt he figure it would be the same as his"

"If my father said that, then I stand by that decision…"

"There no worry my dear, because sooner than you know you will be begging to join me. I know how to wait"

With that said he turn on his heels and walked slowly to the stairs. He stop and said in a low whisper

"By the way, the police are own their way. They should be here soon looking for you…good luck"

Then he walked down the stair slowly and with purpose. She ran to the railing and saw him move with beautiful swiftness to the middle of the lobby. His grey eyes travel up and lock with her wide ones. His head fell into a bow before he took a step backward allowing the crowd to swallow and hid him.

She let out a breathe and lean heavily on the railing. She couldn't believe at what just happen. Just as she was about to straighten herself, the doors flew open to reveal police officer. Her eyes travel to the man in the front, bronze hair and emerald eyes that scan the room. As if he felt her looking at him, he look up. She gasp and stumble back trying to conceal herself but it was to late. Edward had seen her, she heard him yell.

"GET HER!"

It was time to go, as she turned on her heels.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**AN: Hi guys! Well it appears that Bella Swan is in a bit of a pickle. Edward is there at the scene and she has only one way out or does she? What will she do? Will Edward finally catch our Blue rose thief? Sorry, only the chapter can tell you.**

**Please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome, and thank you to those of you that have already review. **

**Augusta Moonlight**

She turned quickly and run down the opposite side of the hallway. There was many exhibits around the second floor. She was sure she could easily find a way out. She pushed her legs to go faster, feeling her heart beat rapidly against her chest. She did a sharp turn only to come to a dark room. She slip in and pressed her body against the wall. She heard the heavy running of the officers and smile as they stop in the hallway of the room she hid. She inched herself down the wall allowing the darkness to keep her hidden. What she didn't count on was a stand with a vase to come in her way. She hit the stand with her hip and the vase came tumbling down. The loud "thud" rang out and she breathe out as someone said "In there". She sighed as she pushed herself away from the wall as the police officer enter the room. She crouched low and move steady as their flashlights work around the large room. She stay hidden until she was at the door, and then soon flick the lights on. The light blinded the cops as she said

"Looking for someone"

They turned as she walked into the hallway before pulling the door shut. She giggled as she sprint down the hall. The slamming of hands against the wood was music to her ears. She was running until she saw a balcony, prefect. She was going to get out of here alive. Blue rose always got her way.

He ran up the stairs from the other side. He had study the map before coming out here, an knew that a balcony door was there. If he knew Blue rose, which he unfortunately did knew that was where she was heading. As reach the second floor he lean his body against the wall allowing the dark shadows of exhibits to hide him. He heard the slam of doors and someone running. He glared his eyes as he saw her running and as she was running past him, he launched his body into the air. His body collide with her soft body, as he caught his footing and stared. Her body fell to the hard wooden floor, she let out a slight wince before looking up at him. Her violet eyes were wide but when meeting his own only glared. He kneeled beside her sprawl out body and took hold of her pale wrist. As he did that, an electric current course itself along his skin. His eyes narrow as he took the rest of her in. He knew that she wore a black wig but this time her natural dark brown hair fell in wave along her back. That color hair look familiar to him! He return his eyes to look at her, her plump lips began to call to him. What in the hell? He looked up at her confuse and stood up, bringing her with him. As he stared at her, her pale skin tone that had a light shine to it, as if she had an angel's skin. Her chest was rising quickly as he stared at her confused. He rose his eyes to look at her eyes, as he look deeply into them. He didn't need to know that the color she wore was fake. He would know those eyes anywhere. He drop her wrist as if it burn him, and began shaking his head. Other cops arrived at the scene and where cuffing her hands behind her back. Her eyes fell to the ground as he took a step back. Shock overtaking his body, the other cops looked at him weirdly. He couldn't nor would he believe it, as he walked up to her. He rose her chin up and looked into her eyes again. A blush filter into her already flushed skin, making his heart jump. The electric current running strongly from him to her. His body knew her, his heart knew her, but his mind refuse to believe it. Every sign was there…he finally breathe out

"Bella"

-At the station-

She sat in the chair, letting her eyes fall in on the two way mirror that was in front of her. Her lips in between her teeth, they were digging into her flesh. She closed her eyes for a moment, not believing what was happening. How could she be sitting here? In a station a convicted thief. She head shouts coming form every direction. She didn't pay attention to them. When Edward had breathe out her name, she knew that it was all over. The shock and hurt that enter his eyes made her heart hurt. She didn't allow for her emotion to get to her. Edward meant nothing to her, and will continue to be like that. When the shouting got closer to the door. She turned her head to see the door be open harshly and fuming Edward enter. He slam the door and locked it before dropping a stack of files on the table. She kept her eyes on the table but did not say anything. The creak of the chair when he sat down rang out but she refuse to acknowledge him. He was talking about her rights, but she already gotten them. She wasn't going to talk that was for sure, she knew her rights. Finally a direct question

"Why?"

She didn't even look at him. She just bit her lip harder as he said

"ANSWER ME, BLUE ROSE…or SHOULD I SAY BELLA SWAN"

She looked up then, but her mouth in a thin line. Her eyes glared openly at him as he repeated the question.

"TELL ME WHY?"

She turned her head allowing for her hair to curtain her face from his stare. She took a deep breathe. She made it look as if she was going to talk but let out a small sneeze before looking down again. He growled at her and slam his fist on the table.

"Goddamn it BELLA, ANSWER THE QUESTION, I DESERVE THAT MUCH"

His voice was rising higher, but she didn't say anything. She heard him push his chair back and began to pace. She peek at him from under her lashes as he ran his hand through his bronze locks. He was looking at the rest of the folders with questioning looks. He look undecided on his next move before he began shouting again.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS! I…DO YOU HOW…UGH! BELLA TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW, NOW! THERE IS NO MORE GAMES TO PLAY"

She keep her eyes firmly on the table. He slam his fist on the table again. He lifted her chin roughly and looked into her still violet eyes. He growled and said

"REMOVE THOSE THINGS NOW!"

She looked down but did as he told her. She removed her contacts lens and blink away the tears that they been so carefully holding back. She placed them on the desk, and he rose her chin up again. His emerald eyes were hard as they glared at her, but she remain cold and emotionless as she stared at him.

"ANSWER ME BELLA, I WANT TO KNOW WHY! HOW! WHEN!…I WANT THOSE ANSWER OR SO HELP ME GOD! I WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE THE GREAT THEIF TALK"

She removed her chin from his grip and looked down. She swallow allowing the minutes to past but she utter no words. He slam his hands on the desk and said

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID GAMES…YOU WON'T TALK THAT FINE. PREFECT! THAT WAY I CAN BRING THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!"

She looked up then, her eyes wide as he pick up a folder. He took out a picture before turning it and holding it up. Emmett face came into view as tears sprang into her eyes. As he pull out another picture of Alice with her head tinted to the side. Tears began to slowly leak from her eyes, but she didn't say anything. He finally pull another picture

"this is from where you learn it all isn't, he was so prefect, but he had ticket…a ticket I trace to your mentor. Isn't has smart as you believe he is"

Then he lifted the picture of her father. Her breathing caught in her throat as tears fell down her face. Edward snarled and said

"Talk now, Blue Rose…or I swear I will bring in daddy Black Rose into this….and just because I love you! Don't think I won't"

Tears were blurring her vision as she finally shouted out

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR MY FAMILY, EDWARD! AND SO WHAT THAT YOU LOVE ME! YOU WERE ONLY A GAME TO ME THIS ENTIRE TIME, YOU WERE MY WAY TO INFORMATION. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO ME, BUT LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE"

Edward bit his lips as he nodded his head and threw the folder on the table and said

"Talk then"

"No, I have right to remain silent, and guess what…I'm not telling you a thing"

He nodded his head and began shouting again

"THAT FINE, MAKE ROOM FOR YOU ENTIRE FAMILY!"

As he started to walk to the door. She bit her lip, how could she stop it. She couldn't, but she had to find a way. She bit her lip as her mind raced and finally the words spill from her lips.

"I can give the Volturi"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**AN: OMG! Bella had just said she would give Edward the Volturi! What would Edward say to her statement? What will happen between these two? HMMM…all I can say is the chapter will tell you. **

**Review are always welcomed**

**Please Enjoy the chapter**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing but this story idea.

She stared at him letting tears leave marks done her cheek. He stood frozen with his back to her. She had his attention, he turned slowly and his eyes were wide as he said

"You can give me what?"

She moved closer to him until her body was mere inches away from his. Her eyes were focus on his wide emerald eyes. She tinted her head and breathe out

"The Volturi can yours"

He looked at her before grab her shoulders and squeezing them hard. She bit her lip not to wince against the pain. However she did not remove her eyes from his, but he did not say anything. She smirk up at him and said

"What is Edward, don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't"

"You wouldn't have that, if you still saw me as Bella"

"And why should I believe anything you say"

"Because the Volturi is the greatest capture you can do…you can claim whatever it you want when you have them"

"I have what I want"

"You have nothing, because me being here is just so your pride isn't hurt"

She told him with a light smile on her face. He release his hold on her and pushed her aside. She stumble but look at him. He rub his hands over his face and nodded his head.

"What do you think this is? A negotiation for me not bring in your family"

She sat on the table edge and lean her body forward. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she drop her head into a nod. Then said

"That is exactly what this is, blue rose always gets her way"

-At the captains office-

He sat in front of his captains desk, his eyes fuming at the old man that sat calmly a few inches away. Bella sat crossed leg beside him with a smile on her face, but her eyes shone with victory. She turned to look at him and winked before turning her attention to the captain. He bit his tongue as he heard her talk, the more she talk the angrier he got. He finally had enough.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The captains eyes turn to meet his own emeralds, and rose an eyebrow. He didn't care as he glared openly. The captain smirked and said

"Bella plan isn't bad, Edward. Capture of the Volturi will do wonders for us"

"Yeah, listen to the goddamn thief, that the way to go"

"You don't have to be part of the team Edward, just keep the sarcasm to yourself"

"I rather give up my badge than ever follow a damn word she has to say"

The captains eyes twinkled up at him before smirking.

"Well if that case, do so…we won't want an unhappy member on the team. I'm sure there are other detective that would love the chance to replace you"

He got up from his seat in one swift motion. He placed his hand on the desk and hissed out.

"You won't find someone like me, you PIGHEADED…EGOTICIAL….LUNATIC, because no ones will take ALL THE CRAP YOU'RE ABOUT"

Then he turned on his heel and slam the door behind him. He growled under his breathe and trying hard to remain calm. He stormed into his office and slam the door shut. He look at his desk and there he saw blue rose. He roar out a scream and began throwing everything to the ground. Bella was her, the person he hated most in the world was the person he loved deeply. He threw the board to the ground and stood fuming. He want this rage to consume him. He wanted to look in her eyes and hate her. When ever he did, all he could see was Bella. He couldn't see blue rose at all.

"Edward"

A soft voice rang out to him. He turned and saw her standing there. One hand grasp her arm. Her long brown spill over her shoulder, and her chocolate brown eyes were warm and open. She looked so innocent that he wanted to run and hug her. Feel her lips against his own. He couldn't have any that, so he shouted

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Look, I know we are not on good terms, and that to be expected…"

"To be expected? You trick me! And I like a freaking idiot fell for a pretty face"

"That was plan, I didn't mean for you to fall for me…I just want to know what you knew about me. So I could kept my family safe"

"I was a plan to you, a plan that you succeed in accomplishing. And now here were are again. You are about to walk free and I will be forced to work with you! But who cares? Blue rose always gets her way"

"You don't have to…I care less if you do, but you the only officer that I trust and could succeed in capturing the Volturi. You choose to come or not"

"Like it was my choice to fall in love with a thief?"

Her eyes fell to the floor before letting out a light huff. She walked up to him until her body heat could wrap around him. Her strawberry scent flooded his senses as he let him breathe it in. He felt her wrap his arms around his neck, and he stumble back. She did not loose her grip. She tighten her hold and his body scream with contentment. Her eyes meet his, her pools of chocolate made him melt and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him before she lean up and touched her lips to his. He pressed harder and let the kiss take them away from everything. He was in a world where she was prefect in every way, that she did not tempt him. That he held her close to his body, but soon the kiss ended. She pulled away her eyes sparkled and said

"It was your choice"

Then she pulled away from him and headed for the door. She turned and peek at him and said

"I have something very important that I willing to fight for. I will do whatever I need to, to get my way. Blue rose is Bella, the Bella that is not bound by little mundane things. Blue rose gave me that release…and I not willing to change for anyone, not even for you…maybe someday something will have that affect on me. I'm not sorry for being me…but I tell you this Edward because when you look at me. I want you to see Blue rose the same way you see Bella. In the end it will always be me. The question that comes up is this are you willing to see past all that or are you so petty to punish me for being free"

Then she open the door and step out. He watched her for a moment before cursing under his breathe. He walked to the door and pull it open to see her lean against the wall. Her arms crossed as she looks at him. He nods his head and said

"Very well…gives us the Volturi. Your family and yourself will never be bother and your records forgotten and clean."

She smirked at him and tinted her head. She gave a light giggle

"See Edward, Blue rose always gets her way…there nothing out there that I want that I don't get. Remember that for next time"

He glared at her as she laughed at him. DAMN HER!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**AN: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas, I intend to post this before the holidays began but I wasn't happy with it. So here it is, last chapter we left Bella and a grumpy Edward to work together to bring in the Volturi….so let see what happens.**

**Please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing…only this story idea.

She paced the room, twirling her hair between her fingers. The walls were cramping in on her. She took a deep breathe but her natural instinct of a thief was screaming for her to run. She couldn't run anywhere! She took up pacing so she wouldn't lose her mind in this stupid cramp room they kept her in.

She lean against the wall and began to chew her lip. God! This was torture for someone that treasure freedom so much. She tried to rid her mind of incoming thoughts but everything was swimming around, making her fidget more. She let out a slow breathe and tried to ground herself but no avail. When suddenly the door swung open, and her eyes widen. She pushed herself from the wall and began a quick pace to the door but stop. She had to force her feet from moving and ground herself to the spot. She couldn't leave until she did what she promise. She took a breathe before she looked to see who stood there. It was Edward, and she gave him a slight smile. Which he didn't return instead grunted at her. He look tired and worn out, his emerald eyes were cloudy and dull. His usually messy bronze locks stood up in odd angle and when he walk he was hunched over and dragging his feet. She tinted her head at him, as he sat heavily on the chair. She bit her lip before saying

"Long night Edward?"

His eyes shot up to meet hers, even with the dullness in them she could see the intensity in his eyes. She smirked at him as he looked down again before saying

"Unlike you, I work hard for my living…that what the hell I been doing"

"Don't take it out on me that you don't have a life"

"Coming from the thief that lock within a windowless, cramp room"

"I still have fun, why don't you come tonight…and I show you all the fun in the world"

Her voice was low and begging, and she saw his eyes widen and the sudden flush on his cheeks made her realize how easily she could get to him. He close his eyes for a moment as if he was debating something. When he open them, his eye were hard and glared at her. He didn't respond to her just pull out a folder and told her to sit. She walked slowly to him, she brushed her arm across his. She felt the electric current, but she ignore it to look at him. He pulled away a little but he was focusing way to hard on the paper in front of him. She smirked, oh how Edward amused her! Yet, she wouldn't admit that she missed him. She missed the way he look at her, the way he talk to her, especially the way his lips felt against hers. She was determine to protect her family that she would let her feeling for Edward fade, even if sometimes it hurt that she would never tell him that she felt for him exactly what he felt for her.

She pulled out the chair and sat down before looking at him. He sighed and said

"You been receive a lot of calls from a unregistered number"

She looked at him confused as he pulled out her cell phone. She blinked because Edward had snatched her cell phone out of her hands the minute she hang up with her parents. She shrugged her shoulder and said

"Only my family and you had that number, no one else"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

He nodded his head looking at papers in front of him, when her phone began ringing. She looked at it but he lifted the phone and whispered out

"Answer it! Put it on speaker"

She nodded her head before clicking the phone on speaker and saying

"Hello"

"Ciao Isabella"

The Italian accent surround her making her eyes widen. Her color drain from her face as her eyes shot up to meet Edward curios eyes. She mouth out "Aro Volturi", he motion for her to continue.

"How did you get my number?"

"Oh my dear, when I want something, I find out everything about that something …and right now you are what I crave"

"Aro…"

"Listen my clever girl, I wish to meet with you"

"What for?"

"Your mother used to ask the same question when I spoke to your father…you sound like her"

"Can you please answer the question?"

"Are you always so impatient my dear, never heard of good things come to those that wait"

"I always get my what I want, Aro…I not use to waiting for anything"

He chuckled on the other line, as she slip so easily into blue rose. Her sense were screaming in joy. She missed this feeling of power that envelop her, she was truly meant to be blue rose.

"Said like a true thief, very well my dear I want to meet to offer you again the position…"

"I already told you, no!"

"Oh, but I will change you mind, meet with me for lunch. Tomorrow at noon, I will not accept a no…much like you I don't like being displeased. Isabella don't displease me"

She heard the threat in his voice, but she was blue rose and nothing scared her.

"Very well Aro, I will meet with you. I would hate to displease a man like yourself"

"Wonderful! I will meet you at noon, at an old club of mine…it called Volterra…don't be late. I hate tardiness. See you tomorrow my blue rose thief"

The line went dead as she tap the end button and looked at Edward. She lean back as she said

"How was that Officer Cullen?"

"Well done, Bella….you accomplished part one"

"I always kept my word, Edward"

He got up hastily and walked out the door before slamming it shut. She threw her head back in laughter. He did amuse her greatly.

-In the Car-

She was looked out the window, she was taking in the lights of New York. She felt as if she was seeing the sun again after so long. She closed to her eyes to the warmth of the sun offer her cold skin. She lean against the seat and looked at the window, New York never look so beautiful as it did at this exact moment. She was lost in her admiration of the city that she didn't heard Edward talking to her. When he clear his throat loudly, only then did she look up. He rose his eyebrow and said

"You look like you haven't been out in years"

"It feel like that"

"It only been 4 days, you possibly couldn't miss the city that much"

"It not only the city, its everything…. it's the lights, the noise of people, the buildings that change shapes, never know who you will meet or what you find…I miss my freedom."

"Well if you weren't a thief, just maybe you won't be here"

"And if you were such a grump, I would be at home with my family"

"Yes, that what my job is…to keep criminal like your self always from society"

"Yeah sure, it has nothing to do with you being hurt"

"You didn't hurt me"

"I didn't say it had to be me, but thanks for making my point"

He rolled his eyes and said

"don't forget the plan…get in and do what you have do and get out. No funny business what so ever…or so help me god!"

"I'm not a child you must scowl and threaten to do what they are suppose to do"

She crossed her arms in a huff and narrow her eyes, she heard Edward murmur beneath his breathe. She didn't turn around to look at him, so as he park the car. She looked around her, finally taken in the scene. The area wasn't what she expected to see, the buildings were falling and rotten looking. She wrinkled her nose in confusion but open the door. She ease herself out of the seat and onto the sidewalk, her eyes quickly scan the area. She was looking for a quick getaway if need be. Hey! You can stop the thief but you can never take away the thief. She close the door and stole a peek at Edward, he was staring in front of him. He let out a sigh and open the door and got out. She smile as a idea pop in her head. When he was right in front of her to place the hidden microphone, she threw her head back and shook her long hair. Her hair sway around her as if it was a brown waterfall. It glinted as she return to his and bit her lip playful at him. He swallow as he clip the microphone. He tucked under her shirt collar and said

"Remember the secret word?"

"Remind me, Officer Cullen"

She lean her body up at him, as Edward rolled his eyes and said

"Green"

She lower her voice to husky tone and said

"Green, like your eyes"

Her lip were close to his as he began to lean forward, they ghost her own and she pulled away. She flip her hair over her shoulder and lifted her head into the sky. She walked smoothly away with a sway in her hips. She felt his eyes burn on her back as she twirled and blew him kiss before waving goodbye. She saw him grumble and stomp back into the car, slamming the car door shut.

She giggled as she walked down the street.

She walked slowly until she saw the sign that read Volterra. She open the door only to be in a dim lit lobby. She looked around her and look empty, she bit her lip before whispering

"Hello?"

No sound was heard as she stood there, she wasn't sure if she was suppose to leave or stay. She sure as hell wanted to leave but she had to complete this mission. When suddenly a light familiar voice said

"Ah, Isabella…so good to see you again my dear"

She looked at Aro who was strolling to her, he took her hand and kissed it. That burning feeling filter through her tense body, but she did not flinch away. She gave light smile as his grey eyes meet hers. He pulled her lightly down the hall and up a flight of stairs until they came to a white room that gleam under the light. She gasp at sight in front of her as Aro laughed and said

"Welcome, my beautiful Isabella to paradise"

She blinked as she follow him to a table set up for two, she sat down and looked at him. His grey eyes meet her eyes and said

"Once again I offer you the position to join my team"

"Aro, my loyalty will always be with my family"

"I understand my dear, but to join me…is not forgetting your family"

"How do you even know I can deliver what you expect?"

"Simple, I know you legacy. I never enter a business deal without being prepared"

She looked down, when she felt someone lift her chin up. She meet those grey eyes as he drop his hand and stroke her face.

"Join me Isabella…and I assure you, you will never regret you decision"

His voice was dripping with longing and desire that she found herself lost of words. He smirked

"I can you the world and everything in it."

Her eyes widen as he pulled away….his eyes burning with question. She felt her shake her head. She could be free again and allow herself to become blue rose once again. She forgot for a moment why she really was here and nodded

"I'm yours, I join the Volturi"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**AN: Hi everyone, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the late update. Well the last chapter left us with Bella joining the ranks of the Volturi. How would this play out? Most importantly will Bella be able to deliver what she promise? So many question, let see if the chapter will answer them for us. **

**Please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers own everything, I own nothing but this idea.

He lean against the car, he could feel the cold air brush against his skin. The sun fell lightly warming his body. He looked around him as he pressed the earphone closer to his ear. He still couldn't believe how this was going, it seem as everything was falling into place. They continue to talk as he wrote everything down…he had to text his captain what was happening as soon as he knew. He listen to her join the Volturi and his heart fell, she was now in the mouth of the lion. He let out a sigh as Aro continue to tell her the details of robbery that would happen in two days. He could have the biggest capture in history in two days but at what price. Bella life was hanging by a thin thread, it could swing either way. As he pulled the earphones away and let them fall around his neck, he let out sigh. This was it!

He watched how she walked out the building, her eyes dazed and the inner wheels of her mind working overtime. He placed his hand in his pocket and looked at her as she walked with slow purposeful steps toward him. When she stood in front of him, she did not look up as she whispered out

"I'm in"

He nodded his head and said

"I know"

She looked up at him, the sunlight caught them making them gleam up at him. He tap the earphones around his neck. She must only remember the microphone clip to her shirt because she mumbled something that sound like "of course". She lean against the car and let out breathe. He watched how her eyes were focused on nothing but he could see her mind still processing what was happening. He asked softly

"A penny for your thoughts"

She giggled lightly before looking up at him. Her brown hair fell across her shoulder as she said

"Well usually I only accept gems but for you, I think I'll make an expectation."

He laughed at her as she threw her head back allowing her hair to cascade itself down her back in waves. She breathed out

"I'm part of the Volturi, the greatest clan of thief"

"And? That was the plan after all"

"I know, but I'm part of them…I can be me again"

He looked at her with hard eyes. So that was what this was about, for her to steal things again. He couldn't explain it but his blood began to boil. He glared at her but she wasn't looking at him to notice. She had a far away look in her chocolate brown eyes as he pushed himself away from car. He ran his fingers through his hair and said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"You can't go around stealing again…this is a temporary thing only"

She looked at him, mischief enter her eyes as she said

"I know that officer Cullen, but the rush of me becoming blue rose is such a thrill"

"What is it with you? You are to pretend only…you can't do it for real"

"I'm suppose to make it look real…I'm blue rose again"

"Is that all you care about? Becoming a god damn thief again"

"I told you once before Edward, this is who I am"

"You can change…has this experience taught you nothing"

She looked at him, her eyes seem to analyze him closely. He stood in front of her with fuming eyes. She shook her head at him and said

"What bugs you Edward, you know who I am, I can not hid that"

"I know who you are, don't you think I spend half my time, REMINDING MYSELF"

He shouted at her but she looked away and simply shrugged her shoulders. He was seeing red now as he stood in front of her. She meet his eyes with wide ones but did not back way from him. He hissed out

"I swear to you Bella, if I find out that you stole something, during the time that you are free…I would put you and your family in jail"

"Don't threaten me Edward, because I don't respond nicely to threats"

"Don't force my hand Bella, I'm warning you now"

"Don't you push me…because you would see what I'm capable of"

She pushed herself from the car yank the passenger door open and slip in. Then she slam it shut. He growled under his breathe and got into the car, he pull out of the parking spot and drove off. The rest of the car ride was silent and the air danced with tension. When they arrived back at the station. She was escort back to he room, while he stalked off to his office. When he was inside he slam the door behind him and slam his hands against the desk. He needed to talk to Jasper, when pick his phone. Angela answer

"Yes Edward"

He could not control his temper anymore, he shouted

"GET ME JASPER NOW"

Angela squeak out and he slam the phone down. When his office door open to reveal a confused looking Jasper. He hiss out

"Tell the captain, that she is in…there will be a robbery in two days"

"Why can't you tell him?"

"I DON'T WANT TO…THIS WAS HIS PIGHEADED IDEA WHY SHOULD I DEAL WITH THE STUPIDLY OF THIS PLAN"

Jasper eyebrows scrunched up but gave a quick nod and head out. As the door closed silently behind him. He let out a breathe to calm the raging storm that brew inside of him. Bella would not change, she truly didn't love him. He damn her to the bottom pits of hell for making him feel like a baboon. She was his forbidden fruit which he long to kiss and touch but simply couldn't. All she wanted was to be Blue Rose, and allowing her to walk free was a damn mistake. He sat on his desk breathing hard and trying very hard to not explode. It was not anyone fault but his own that he fell for her…it was his own damn fault, there was no one else to blame not even Bella. He huffed out loud…it was no ones fault.

She sat on her bed with her legs pressed to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around them loosely letting her mind wonder. She was part of the Volturi and she couldn't stop the feeling of excitement that coursed itself through her body. She smiled as she looked around the small room. She felt free, as if any moment the door would open allowing her to leave this place to never return. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes…she was going to be blue roe again. Even if it was for a short time, even if she had certain condition placed on her, she was going to be blue rose. She bit her lip and let that feel sink itself and ease her entire soul. When suddenly the door open to reveal the Edward's captain. His grey eyes looked at her and whispered out

"Well done Bella"

She looked at him and nodded her head at him. He sat down on the table and pulled out a folder and said

"Here are your release forms…your free to go, but you will have strict surveillance until the robbery"

She bit her lips as she pick up the folder and nodded her head eagerly. She was free! She ran out the door without looking back, before stepping out into the sunset. The dark reds and oranges of the sunset made New York look beautiful. She was at long last free, she took off away from the station. Nothing stood in her way now.

-At the Station-

He left his office and decided to go talk to the captain. He heard from Jasper that Bella would have strict surveillance on her until the robbery. He wonder who would be doing that, but with his damn luck it would be him. As he near the office the door was slightly open so he step in, only to see the captain back to him. His hand raised holding a phone to his ear.

"Yes, she out…we'll see her in two days, brother. No one betrays us!"

His eyes narrow at what his captain just said. When his captain hang up the phone and meet his eyes. He blinked and said

"Edward"

"Captain"

"Please Edward, call me Caius"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I ran into some writers block. Anyway, the last chapter, Bella been released from prison but the plot thickens. Oh what going happen next. Let see if the chapter can tell us what happens. Please enjoy the story.**

**Reviews are always welcome**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own everything, I own nothing.

-Two days later-

She was pacing back in forth in the apartment. She been up since dawn because she was nervous and excited all at the same time. She chew her lips nervously as she paced even more. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, she sighed as she walked toward the window. She pressed her forehead against the panel and looked out into city. The road were mostly quiet expect for a few car racing back and forth. The sidewalk had scatter people with suits and jackets, a steaming cup of coffee in their hands. She closed her eyes and tried to relax but when the shrill ring of her phone made her turn her head. She slowly push herself away and walked equally as slow towards the phone. She stared at the Caller ID, Aro name blinked up at her.

She pick up the phone and held it up to her ear. As his smooth Italian accent surround her, making her shiver. The voice was laced with something that she couldn't decipher.

"Hello Isabella"

"Aro, good morning"

"How's is my blue rose today?"

"Nervous"

"Why my dear?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure"

"Well don't fret, meet me at the Breaking Dawn Hotel in one hour. Room 404"

"Okay"

He hang up and she looked at her phone. As she nodded her head and went to get ready. She put on her skinny black pants with her black boots. Her black shirt on before slipping on her sweater. She slip on her black wig and violet contacts, she took one look in the mirror. Her eyes began to water lightly as the emotion of becoming blue rose one last time, killed her. After this mission was over she could no longer becoming the person that she stare at. It pain her to think about giving up blue rose, but she had to. If she was ever caught again it would mean the end of her and her family. She shook her head lightly before heading out the door, she slip on some sunglasses since the sun was pouring around her. She jump into a cab and went straight toward the hotel. When she arrived she walked in and took the elevator to the fourth floor, arriving at Aro's door exactly on time. She knocked and door flew open to reveal a huge man standing there. She blinked before clearing her throat and saying

"I'm here to see Aro"

With a quick nod the man step aside to let her pass. One last mission for blue rose had begun.

-At the Station-

Edward was confused by his captain sudden change. To be honest he found it suspicious, but since the captain wasn't on his back anymore. It gave him a chance to relax his trouble mind and push away the anxiety that crawled around him. He knew Bella was staying at an apartment because Jasper was watching her day and night. However something told him, it wasn't right. He couldn't chase away the anxiety that kept overtaking his body. He shook his head before looking at some paperwork. He had spend several minutes on it, when he look up at his clock. His mind wonder over to Bella, so he decided to talk to Jasper. The captain had told him, that Jasper check in yesterday with good news. So he didn't find the need to talk with him personally, but right now he thought it would help him calm down. If he knew that she truly was okay.

"Hello"

Jasper voice sound tired and sleepy. He better not be sleeping on the job!

"Jasper, were you sleeping?"

"A yeah…I'm on my vacation, I think that what people do, Edward"

"Vacation, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Look I know that you don't do vacation often so I break it down for you, I'm on break from work for a few days which means I spending them on a warm sunny beach…you get it now?"

"NO I DON'T GET IT….WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT THE BEACH? YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DOING SURVILLENCE ON BELLA YOU IDIOT"

He had finish screaming but he heard Jasper fall silent. He didn't understand what was going on when Jasper spoke up

"What are you talking about? The captain told me to take a few days off and he'll tell you about it. Since YOU sign up for surveillance"

"NO, HE TOLD ME YOU WERE IN CHARGE OF WATCHING BELLA"

"I don't understand"

He calm down enough to try to put the pieces together. When it click, he couldn't believe he was that dumb. He said quietly.

"We been trick, I need to get her…."

"I'm coming home as soon possible"

"Okay"

They both hang up, as Edward slam his door shut. He ran up the stairs to the captains office only see the door lock and the lights were out. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Bella was in trouble as he sprinted downstairs and out the door. The cold wind hit his body, but he didn't even feel it. He ran to the car and zoomed off, he had to get her quickly.

-At the hotel-

Bella sat in the living room part of Aro suite. Her knee was bouncing up and down, when finally his voice hit her ears. She turn to see him walking out of the bedroom in one of many designer suits. She bit her lip as he smirked at her and walked to stand in front of her. His hand reached out and traced her skin lightly. His touch left a burning feeling on her skin, and she flinched away. He chuckled as he said

"My beautiful Isabella, today the day"

"What exactly am I do?"

"Simple, I want this"

He turned toward the table and pick up a photo. He turn it over for her to see the most flawless gem she ever seen. The deep midnight blue color of a sapphire glinted up at her. Her eyes were fixed on the picture as she took it from Aro's hands. She traced it and she smiled.

"Hello beautiful"

She breathe out to the picture. It had to be hers, it had to be. She looked up at him with bright eyes. Aro smirk as his grey eyes looked at her. They were glinting as if they knew something she didn't. He sat down beside her and said

"Beautiful isn't it?"

His voice dripped with desire and longing. Her hand grazed the picture slowly drinking in the sight of the gem that had her name on it.

"Yes, its beautiful"

"Do you think you can retrieve it for me?"

"Yes"

"The answer I was looking for, my dear Isabella"

"Where is it?"

"Right in this hotel…it being auction off to the highest bidder"

She looked up at him. His eyes flashing at her with mischief, as she bit her lip. She took one look at the picture and knew this is what she wanted. She nodded her head and said

"Tonight, it would belong to you"

"Prefect…"

He swiftly got up and said

"There are a few things in the bedroom for you…its a gala so dress accordingly. I will see you later on tonight"

She nodded her head before walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. As she walked into the plush room, her heart beating. Soon, very soon that gem would be hers!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**AN: Hi everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying the story. The last chapter left us with Edward racing to save a naïve Bella. Would he reach her in time? What going to happen to Bella? What are the Volturi plan? Oh boy so many question, let see if the chapter will answer them for us. **

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Please enjoy the story**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing!

She stood in front of mirror looking at her reflection. Her skin looked pale but creamy against the black corset of the dress before it flare out into a very rich midnight blue. Her black wig sat perfectly in place. When she finally look at her violet eyes, she could see the pain and worry that linger there. She bit her lip, her body was screaming at her to run away. Something about this didn't feel right but she could simply be paranoid. She sighed as walked to her phone. She scrolled down the list of contact until arriving at Edward's captain name. She click on it and waited. His smooth voice came on after the second ring.

"Ah, Bella I was expecting your call"

"Breaking Dawn Hotel…auction in conference room"

"Well done, Bella. We will be there, try to act normal"

She hang up before looking at Edward name. She wanted nothing more than to dial his number. After the last time, she highly doubted he wish to talk to her. She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts that surround Edward Cullen. He wasn't important right now, she had to remain focus. She put her phone down before taking a deep breathe and opening the bedroom door. She peek into the sitting area only to see Aro lean back in the couch. His eyes on the picture of the sapphire, a smirk on his pale face. She cleared her throat to catch his attention. He looked up and smiled before holding out his hand for hers. She shakily took his hand and he pulled her forward. His grey eyes rake her body almost hungrily before saying

"You look stunning my dear, Even Aphrodite would be envious of you tonight"

She looked down but she felt him stand up from the couch. He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, they seem to burn into hers. She could see a message resided there, but she couldn't tell what it was. A smirk appeared on his face before saying

"Come along my blue rose, an eventful night awaits us"

He loop her arms with his before picking up an ID card and invitation. He turned and said

"The plan is simple, you are my date for tonight. As the crowd gather around the stage you will slip into the back door that will be cleverly hidden behind the stage. The door would have system lock but with this" he held up the ID card for her to take " you would be fine. The gem would be somewhere in the room, retrieve it and slip back out. We find a way to leave after that. Any questions?"

"Are there any extra protection inside that room, or is it clear?"

"I do not know, Isabella…but you are smart enough to know how to dodge those"

She nodded her head. As he walked them out of the room and into the elevator. Her heart began to race. Aro was right, a eventful night was just ahead.

-In the car-

"I WANT YOU THERE IN 15 MINUTES!"

He was screaming into the phone. He dodge crazily the incoming traffic of the busy streets of New York. One of his boys, Tyler had dug around for the last hour until one of his sources told him that Aro own a hotel just in uptown Manhattan. The most curious thing was there was a rare auction for gems happening tonight. It was his best shot to go there first. He just hope that she was there and alright. He couldn't afford to lose her. Watching her from afar was better then not having her at all. He shook his head and focus on the cars that were coming. He crazily swirled the car to move ahead of a slow moving vehicle, all he wanted was for her to be safe.

-The hotel-

As they walked into the room, her eyes widen. It wasn't a conference room, but a elegant ballroom. She let out a gasp as Aro pulled her toward the large stage. She bit her lip as she meet his grey eyes. He lean forward and pressed his lips against her cheek. She shiver against the burn that ran down her spine. When he pulled away slightly and said

"It is time, my blue rose"

She nodded quickly at him before the lights flicker and the crowd moved toward the stage. Aro walked away from her heading toward one of the seats in the front. She walked slowly with the crowd. Her body tinged with excitement as she back away slowly and walk toward the stage. She turned quickly and saw no one watching her. She smiled as she climb the few steps and slide the ID card in one swift motion. The door let out a low click and the door open. She slip in, she let out a breathe. The room was completely dark only the small light from the open door allow her to move forward. As she did the door slam shut and a few dim lights flicker on. She looked around her, and the room was large. She took careful steps forward, trying to spot the precious gem. As she look around she finally found it. It was in a clear container sitting on a blood red cushion. She moved forward while her eyes locked on the sapphire. As she got close, she looked around but did not find any interference. She took that as a good sign and reached out to open the small compartment. When suddenly a low voice said

"Well, what do we have here?"

She twirled quickly to meet familiar grey eyes looking at her. She gulp as he brushed away a bunch of curled brown hair away from his face. He moved slowly forward, his long languished movement made him look like a jungle cat. She took a step back, as he laughed without humor. He looked at her with a rose eyebrow and said

"I asked who you are?"

He had an Italian accent that had a soft melody undertone. As she took another step back, he nodded his head.

"No, I think I would guess…well you have black hair and beautiful violet eyes. I know exactly who you are. You are blue rose…the great thief"

She bit her lip before saying

"How do you know that?"

He laughed as he turn his head to the side, just the door open to reveal two other men standing there. Her eyes widen as she saw Aro walking slowly to her. The man next him with a wicked smile made her heart race. His blond hair gave a light glow but when he meet her eyes. She gasped that was Edward's Captain. When they came to stand on either side of the man with the curled brown hair. She finally understood who they were.

"The Volturi brothers"

Aro smiled before saying

"Didn't I tell I tell you brothers, she is a clever one"

She shook her head in disbelief, as the bothers moved toward her and said in unison.

"No one betrays us, Blue rose…no one"

She took another step back, Aro step forward and said

"Leave now my brothers…I will deal with her"

The other two nodded and left the room silently. Aro moved closer to her before snatching her arm in his grip. She let out a small wince because his grip was tight and burning. His grey eyes narrow and said

"Did you honestly believe that I would not find out?"

"How did you even known?"

"Bella, I am the Volturi…we are everywhere. No one hides anything from us."

She looked at him, as his grip tighten making her bit her lip. She would not cry out in pain in front of this man. He smiled at her before saying

"Pity, you would have been a prize to my team…oh well"

She meet his burning eyes with a burning look of her own. He suddenly let her go making her stumble backwards and hitting the wall with her back. She let out a yelp from the pain. He laughed darkly at her before moving his suit aside and pulling out a silver gun. Her eyes widen as he rose it to her eyes level. She felt tears begin to form as she thought of her family. She never had a chance to tell them how much she loved them. He moved closer to her and pulled back the trigger. She closed her eyes and saw the image of the one person. Edward invaded her mind because she never told him the truth. She wouldn't be able to tell him, because she had reached the end of the line. She whispered out

"I love you Edward"

No later had those words left her lips when a loud noise filled the air.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**AN: Hi guys! Well I hope you like the last chapter. I want to apologize for the late update. School has been one thing after another, but I finally found time to sit down and write. I guess many of you are wondering what happen to our dear Blue Rose? Did she get shot? Did Edward rescue her? HMMMMM! Just read the chapter and you might get your answers.**

**Reviews are always welcome and thanks to those that have. It means a lot to this writer to read all the opinions and thoughts you leave behind. **

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything! I do not own anything!

The loud noise filled the air making her cringe against the wall. Her eyes shut even tighter. The air around filled with noise and commotion. She didn't dare open her eyes. She knew that if she did, she would see the bullet come toward her. She might be blue rose, but she wasn't that fearless. Then suddenly all went quiet, no sound leak around her. She knew that she had reached the end. Aro had completed his deed. She could feel tears pool under her closed eye lids. When a soft touch that swept gently across her face allowing her body to become charged with electricity. A soft velvet voice spoke, a voice she would know anywhere.

"Bella?"

She didn't dare open her eyes as she said

"Edward?"

"Bella, its me, please open your eyes"

She began to open her eyes slowly, and her chocolate brown where meet with deep burning emerald. A smiled appear on her face. As her hand rose to fall gently on his cheek. She breathe out his name.

"Edward"

He smiled at her as some of his crazy locks fell across his forehead. She swept them back as she smiled and said

"That didn't hurt at all…but why are you here? Oh who cares! I don't care that you're a figment of my imagination, you're here with me"

Confusion enter those prefect liquid eyes of his as she flung her arms around his neck as pressing her body against him. She took in a deep breath allowing his sweet scent to engulf her.

"You even smell the same, I guess my imagination is better than I thought"

She let out a soft giggle as she pulled away a little from him, as he stared at her. She ran her fingers against his pale skin. His skin felt rough on her fingertips because of the five o'clock shadow that was appearing on his handsome face. She was drinking in him for the last time. She didn't know how long her imagination could keep him around. She continue to stare at him, his emerald eye filled with amusement as if something finally made sense.

"Bella, you're not dead"

"Yes, I am…Aro and the noise"

"That was me, you silly girl…that wasn't a gunshot"

"I'm not dead"

"No"

She blinked almost stupidly at him, before peeking around him. She could see Aro struggle in the arms of an arresting officer. She drank in the sight before saying

"I'm not dead…you came for me"

"Yes, I came for you"

"You came for me, after everything?"

"Of course I did"

She smiled as she hugged him again. She was alive and she had a chance to tell Edward everything. A bright smiled filled her face as she felt him wrap his arms wrap around her tightly. She was alive. She would see her family again, she could tell Edward how she felt, she had a chance to live. She couldn't help the giggle that escape her lips as she pressed herself tightly against Edward's strong body.

When she turned her body to look at Aro. Aro was struggling hard against the grip of the arresting officer. There was nothing the great Volturi could do now, she was free from everything. When she saw Aro twist his body and grab the gun from the officer hands. He then turned to looked at her and gave her a wink. Her eyes widen as he rose the gun upward and shoot. As if in slow motion she saw the bullet coming towards Edward back. She couldn't let Edward get hurt because of her. She flipped them so she was in the line of the bullet. As she did that, Edward confused eyes locked with hers. Her brown eyes filled with tears as a smiled filled her features. Then the bullet hit her back with a painful impact. Making her knees buckled but only Edward strong hold on her kept her from tumbling over.

-Edward POV-

He stared at her confused on why she suddenly turned their bodies. He looked at her as her beautiful browns filled with tears. What was wrong? She was happy only a minute ago. Then he heard her gasp and sway a little as if something hit her. When his emerald eyes looked up, he saw Aro throw his head back in laughter. He looked at her again as her knees buckled and he shook his head. He breathe out

"Bella"

She looked up at him and said

"I guess this is the end"

"Don't you dare say that Bella"

"Thank you for coming…at least I got to see you one last time"

She sagged forward pressing her limp body against him. He kneeled to the ground cradling her body against his. The color that always resided in her rosy cheeks was fading quickly. He shook his head in disbelief while shaking her body, hard. She open here eyes tiredly…and the light of her eyes had dimmed.

"Bella stay with me…please"

"I'm going to…." she groan under the pain before continuing "try"

"Don't you dare leave me!"

Her hand rose to his cheek and said

"Don't give me orders, Edward. I don't respond well to them"

She gave a weak chuckled as he took her hand into his and squeezed tightly. A weak smiled filled her face. Her eyes began to blink as if she was fighting to keep them open. He could tell she was loosing the battle because she groan again. Tears stain her pale cheek. He looked up at and shouted

"GET HER HELP NOW! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU NEED TO CALL BUT GET HER SOME HELP NOW. GO FIND THAT SCUM BAG OF A CAPTAIN…AND WHO EVER ELSE OF THE VOLTURI BROTHRES YOU CAN FIND…THEY ARE ALL UNDER ARREST"

People jumped into action at his command as he looked down at her. She stared at him and said

"Are you always…" she cried out in the pain that must be seizing her body because she cringe against his body, but she continued " so demanding?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"I guess that why you are an officer, right?"

"Yeah, I guess"

She smiled weakly before taking a deep breathe, but have been difficult to do so. Her chest was heaving rapidly as he held her close. She swallow and said

"Tell my family, I love them…that I love them so very much. They are my entire world"

"No, Bella don't"

"And Edward…I…I…"

Tears filled her face as she bit her lip hard. She squeezed his hand tightly as he said.

"Don't you dare, Bella…don't you say your goodbye now"

"I…I…"

"No, Bella you are not saying goodbye now, not like this"

"The pain is to mu…"

She cringed again, squeezing his hand tightly. He looked up again and shouted

"GET ME HELP! PLEASE CALL 911, CALL ANYONE"

Her eyes closed and he shook her. Her eyes squinted open and said

"I'm sorry for everything, Edward….and I wish I had the time to tell you, that I l…"

Her eyes closed as her body became limp against his arms. The hand that was on his cheek fell to the ground. He stared at her while shaking her. But she did not wake up this time, tears pooled in his eyes. She would not die, no she will not leave him.

His emerald eyes looked up as paramedics came rushing in with a stretcher. One kneeled beside him and pressed a finger to her throat. A concern looked filled the paramedics eyes as he said.

"She has a pulse, buts its very weak"

"Save her, if it's the last thing you do on this earth, save her"

The paramedic gave a quick nod before lifting her body to the stretcher and rushing out with the others. He stood up weakly as he looked down at his clothes. They dripped with her blood. At the moment he didn't care as he ran after the paramedics.

"She will not die, she will not leave him"

Was the only resounding thought in his head as he ran after his Bella.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**AN: Hi guys! Well the last chapter our dear Bella was shot by Aro. I know some of the questions are probably will she die? What will become of Edward? What happen to Aro and the Volturi brothers? Wow! So many questions, but all I can say is just keep reading…because the answers are nearer than you think. **

**Please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing!

His emerald eyes watched as she laid on the hospital bed. Her brown locks of hair was spread wildly on the white satin pillow. Her pale skin gave off a faint glow as some of the early morning sun swan into the room. He held her hand tightly in his and squeezed. In hopes that she would return the gesture but she didn't. She didn't move an inch just mirror the picture of eternal beauty bound to sleep…or in her case inches away from death. True loves kiss will not revive her or give her the strength to fight death's ugly grip. He could lose her at any moment. She could slip into the darkness and never come back. Tears pool into his eyes but he kept them at bay. All he could do was watch her and pray ,to whomever would listen to him, to bring her back to him. He pick up her hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a kiss and said

"Bella, please stop being stubborn and come back to the us. We all need you…especially me. I need you the same way I need to breathe. Don't you dare leave me, don't you dare"

The tears that he held back slipped down his cheek as he watched her flawless face. Nothing happen, it remain blank and lifeless. He sighed as he lean up and kissed her cold pale cheek. Then he placed her hand back on the bed and left her room. He walked into the hallway and took a deep breathe. He closed eyes in a feeble attempt to relax his anxiety body. The sounds of the hospital filled his ears. The way the doctors and nurses whispered to one another. The trays being pushed up and down the halls. The laughter of others. When it came to her room, no sound came from it. Nothing was there but the stupid beeping of the machine that she was hook up to. The doctor have been able to remove the bullet. It damaged her muscles but no internal organs were hurt. The doctor were relief with that small fact. The only thing was that she lose a lot of blood, blood that needed to replace quickly. But they have been able to save her, and her surgery gone well but they worry that she might slip into a coma based on her blood loss. They were hopeful she would wake up soon though. However he wasn't seeing any signs of her waking up soon. He was getting worried. He let out a long sigh when a vibration ran through his body. He peek at his pager. He truly didn't want to look at it. He wasn't in the mood to be a cop. But he had to, it was his duty after all so he open the message that awaited him. He smiled slightly at the what he read. All three of the Volturi brothers were caught and put in jail. The paperwork was on his desk so the next step of going to trail could begin. He closed his pager but decided to worry about that later. Bella was more important at the moment. He walked back into her room and sat down on the chair beside her bed. He gave a weak smile as he stroke her arm. Just talking to her about nothing. He mention her family rushing in, and Alice almost biting his head off for allowing her baby sister to get shot. If he wasn't in shock at how scary a pixie could look he might have found her yelling amusing.

As he talked, she didn't not respond to his useless babble. He squeezed her hand and just looked at her. Before he knew it the exhaustion that he had been raking his body finally won allowing him to lull into a deep slumber.

-Bella-

_"I'd never given much thought to how I would die…but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this…surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Nobel, even. That ought to count for something" (Twilight, page 1)_

Darkness surround her as she struggle to get away from it. Her mind was fuzzy and unfocused. Memories flashed and raced but she could not keep up. Darkness surround her almost in a painful grip. Yet, she fought against it alluring call to just give up and sink into the embrace that was awaiting her. When she thought she was ready to give in, memories blinked furiously at her. As if to remind her that she needed to fight. Others depend on her to fight until the end. She will begin her fight all over again.

Finally the darkness began to slip away. She worried for a moment that she had loss despite her endless struggle for life. She could feel the cold grip of the darkness loosen and fade away. The darkness swan back into the abyss of which it had come from. The moment the darkness retreated, her return to life began.

She could hear the loud string of beeps fill her ears. She tried to open her eyes but they remained shut. She felt the cold air fill her lungs as she breathed in. Her hearted raced in a slow tempo, she could feel each beat against her chest. Once again she tried to open her eyes, and slowly they open. They stared into a bright light that made her blink and turned her head away from it. She took a deep breathe and open them again. This time it wasn't a bright light that assault her eyes. It was the bronze color locks that she knew so well. She blinked slightly before looking down to see his hand holding hers tightly. A smile came across her face. She breathe out

"Edward"

He didn't react to her soft call. She smiled again and ease her hand out of his grip and traced his face lightly. He tinted his head to her touch and then suddenly his eyes sprang open. They were wide was surprise as he turn to her. She smiled and said

"Hello Officer Cullen."

"Bella, you're awake…you came back!"

She nodded as he sprang onto his feet and called the doctors. When the doctor came rushing in, she just realized that she was in the hospital. She sighed as the doctor began their check up.

Soon they left saying that everything was okay but she was going to be under observation for a few days. That she needed to rest so her body could focus on healing the wound on her back. When the last of the doctors left she turned towards Edward and said

"Hey there."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, a bit disorientated but other than that fine."

"That's good."

She bit her lip before asking

"What happen to Aro and his brothers?"

"They are in jail, my boys took care of them."

"Oh, that a relief."

"Yeah, I know it is."

"Does my family know that I'm here?"

"Yes, and for someone so short your sister is a deadly whirlwind."

She giggled lightly just imagining Alice hands on her small waist and glaring at Edward. She let her brown eyes lock with Edwards emerald. She felt a warm blush filter into her cheeks and said

"Yeah, I know she can be."

Edward nodded his head her but let his eyes just stare at her. She lean back against her pillow and looked at him. Even with that worn out look in his eyes and his gruff exterior. He was still the Greek god she meet on that chilly November day. She bit her lip before saying.

"Edward, um…I have something I want to tell you. I know a lot of stuff happen between us. A lot of bad blood between you and me but I don't know when, I don't know how but I fell in love with you…I wanted to tell you that I do love you, a way I never allow myself to love anyone before."

His emerald eyes widen before becoming liquid and dark with desire. A bright smile filled his face as he lean down. His lips claimed hers in one swift motion making her lose sensation of everything around her. Her arms came to wrap around his neck pulling him closer. A strong current of electricity wrapped itself around her body allowing the kiss to feel even more intense. He pulled away slightly leaving her panting.

"I love you Bella Swan. I thought I care that you were Blue Rose. That I could never look at you again and feel for you what I felt when I was with Bella. But no matter what was happening, I look at you and it took everything I had not to embrace you. I love you and nothing will keep me from loving you."

Tears pooled into her eyes before slipping slowly down her cheek as she smiled and said

"Edward, you mean the world to me…and I love being Blue Rose. She gave me a freedom that nothing else in this world could give me. She allow me to be me, and not care about social norms or rules. I could have the best of both worlds. I wasn't willing to give her up for anything or anyone. Then I meet you, and even though I told myself time and time again I wouldn't give up Blue Rose for you. I know deep down that my love for you means a lot more and I can give her up and not regret that decision."

He kissed her lips lightly and said

"I don't care who you are or were. All I care about is you Bella. I almost loss you, and I don't want to even think about losing you again. You are my everything and I don't care about the rest. As long as I have you beside me…there nothing I not willing to do to protect you and love you. You are my shining star in my dark life, Bella. I don't know if we are good together. I don't know what the world will think…all I know is that I love you more than life itself."

Bella smiled as Edward claim her lips in a heated kiss again. She let out a soft moan as he deepen the kiss. Her hands fell on his cheeks as his awkwardly wrapped around her waist. He pulled away slightly and said

"I love you Bella, my blue rose thief."

"I love you Edward."

He lean down again to kiss her but she stop him and look him, right in the eyes.

Brown v Emerald.

She breathe out

"We are a prefect mixture of love between two different worlds."

**AN: I hope all you enjoy this chapter. I'm sad to report that there only one more chapter to go which will be the epilogue. I should be posting it either later today or tomorrow. **


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

**AN: Hi guy! As promise here is the last chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing.

Laughter floated around her as she walked towards the living room. A warm smile graced her features when she finally enter. Her chocolate brown eyes drank in the sight of her large family. In only a few short years her family had grown into a huge loving one. She turned her head to see her brother sitting on the floor staring loving at his wife and son. She still couldn't believe that Emmett was married and what was even more shocking was to Edward's sister Rosalie Cullen.

Rosalie and Emmett had meet during a party that Edward's parents where throwing for the holidays. It was love at first sight for the two of them. After chatting the entire party they were glued to the hip. Where you saw one, you saw the other. When Rose found out about Emmett particular "career choice", she flat out ask him to give it up. Em love what he did but he loved Rosalie a lot more. So he gave it up and instead offered his services to the police department. He still had several contacts and knowledge made high profile burglaries cases a lot easier to figure out. They were married in the short six month of knowing each other. They had their son only a year later. She was happy for her brother, he deserve the love and happiness that Rosalie gave him.

She then turned her head toward her sister, Alice. Alice was cuddling against Jasper Whitlock. Yup, Edward's partner and best friend was Alice boyfriend. She often felt sorry for Jasper because her sister was a demanding whirlwind. Yet, Jasper was a patient and loving man that was always there. Alice was beside herself in love and in Jasper she found not only unconditional love but her best friend. She was glad for Alice, Alice deserve to know the meaning of true love. Alice also gave up her ways and open a fashion store. She was quite successful at what she did but that was no surprise. Alice had always had a love for fashion and a determination to accomplish all of her goals.

As she stared at her brother and sister with their significant other that she didn't feel her own love walk in behind her. She let out a small gasp as his warm arms wrapped around her waist. She soon melt against his arms and turned around to meet those eyes. Emerald eyes meet her brown. She smiled and breath out

"Edward"

"Hey love"

He lean down and claim her lips in a heated kiss. She sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They were lose in each other touch until they heard a throat clearing. They pulled away from each other to see their parents looking at them. Her mother was carrying a tray filled with pastries, while Esme was carrying the coffee. Their father had an amuse look in their eyes as they stared at their children. She giggled lightly and buried her head in Edward's neck. While Edward pulled her toward the others.

Edward and her had been married for 5 years now. The five happiest years of her life. It was hard in the beginning, she had to give up blue rose. Blue rose had been a huge part of her life, a part of her that was free. A part of her that allow her to enjoy the normalcy of everyday life. But then at night the young mastermind at stealing gems. That was the world she knew and felt comfortable with. Then she gave it all up to be with Edward. It was hard and hurtful. There were times that she didn't think she could just curl up against Edward and watch a movie on TV. The sudden urges to get ready for a plan out theft. The way her body would scream at her to run out on the mundane life that was taking over her world. The only thing that kept her grounded firmly on earth was Edward. Edward and her love for him is the only thing that allow her to slowly adjust to the way her life was turning. Only a 4 months into their marriage, she found out she was pregnant. That also allow for her to fight against the urges of returning to her old world. When her beautiful daughter was born, it brought a new sense of excitement and adventure. She wouldn't trade that for the biggest or shiniest gem out there. Unlike her brother and sister, she wasn't sure where to go. That was until Alice made a suggestion that answer her prayers. She had always had an eye for detail and she plan out every one of her steals. Why not turn that skill into a career? She became a party planner. A successful local party planner. The job allow her to stay close to her family and enjoy every minute with them.

That was their life now, it made seem conventional to such an unconventional person. But life changes and she gladly held on to that change. Without the her life turning around the way it did she wouldn't be where she is today…she will always be grateful for that.

"Bella"

She turned her brown orbs towards her husband who brought her out of her thinking mood and said

"Yes?"

"How did the meeting go?"

"Ugh…please don't remind me. That one of the craziest brides I have ever seen. Jeez! Is it so hard to pick a color scheme. I swear if she changes her mind one time again, I'm going to hit her"

Edward chuckled as she laid her head on his shoulder. The comfort of his touch still brought her an incredible warmth that would never stop amazing her. She let out a sigh and said

"Where Nessie?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since lunch"

Her chocolate brown eyes widen as she sat up and said

"What?"

"I'm sure she in the house, but I'm not sure where"

Edward responds did nothing to stop her worry. She shot up like a bullet from her seat and went to find her daughter. Nessie was only 4 years old and could find trouble quickly. She moved through her parents house trying to find a place where Nessie could have wonder into. She wasn't in any of the rooms and she was beginning to worry. When she was going to go yell at Edward for not paying attention. She saw the basement door slightly open and a dim light was streaming through it. She narrow her eyes as she open it and walked down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, her eyes widen at what she saw.

Her four year old daughter was doing Charlie old obstacle training course. She blinked at her daughter tiny body moved easily from one square to the next. The way she could move in-between the strings with ease. Leap gracefully over the strings that were step up to trip someone. Dance through everything else and seem to know how to guide her body through tight spaces. Her daughter looked beautiful and gracefully doing the course, that she have done when she first began her training. The bronze ringlets jumped slightly at each movement that she made, making her have certain memorizing effect. Nessie finally reached the end where the box with the fake crystal sat. Nessie walked slowly but confidently to the box. The young girl touched the glass before reaching in and pulling out the crystal. Then Nessie reached in her pocket and pulled out a white rose and placed it in the box. She shook her head and said softly

"Nessie"

Her daughter turned showing off a bright smile of achievement. She was Edward's daughter through and through. With her father pale skin and bronze curls, a charming smile and personality. Her father's feature where written all over her, the only difference was she had the Swan's chocolate brown eyes. Nessie waved and squealed out

"Mommy"

As her daughter ran into her arms. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Even with a father that was a cop. Taught so far in her young life that it was wrongs things that someone could do and stealing was big no-no in the house. Yet, Nessie had perform a prefect steal.

As chocolate brown lock with chocolate brown.

She knew that that her family legacy will continue because a rose thief was in the making….

**AN: Well this is the end guys. I hope you all enjoy the story, the same way I enjoyed writing it. This story was my first fan fiction, and to be honest I was kind of nervous on posting. But I thank everyone that read and/or review because that gave me the push to continue it. **

**(Crying slightly) And now we're are at the end. It been an awesome ride. I wouldn't trade the moments I spend writing this story for anything in the world.**

**Thanks for reading! It meant a lot to me.**


End file.
